Obsessive Love
by crown172
Summary: I could hear him breathing down on my neck as he pinned me against the wall. Where are the girls, where did his brothers took them, and where did they bring us? They don't just love us, they're obsessed with us.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Me and THEPPGZRRBZGIRL are making here this story together so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Momoko: This story sounds scary!**

**Miyako: Me too!**

**Kaoru: CURSE YOU TWO FOR MAKING THIS STORY!**

**Me: Calm down Kaoru or I'm taking you to the punishment room where Butch is!**

**Kaoru: 0_0 *calms down***

**Me: Good girl now I don't own the PPGZ, RRBZ, or anyone in this show except mine and Eve's o.c.s. Enjoy the prologue here!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I could hear him outside calling for me, wanting me to come out and reveal myself to him. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any sound hoping that he would stop looking for me and go home but I know that he isn't going to do that. He loves me too much that he isn't going to give up on me even his brothers won't give up on my friends who are probably captured by them. I curled myself into a ball in the corner where I'll blend inside the shadows in my closet and let a tear slide down my face. What do these boys want from us and why are they so obsessed with us?

Back then, they use to be our enemies but as time passed, they became good and started to fight crime on our side. The girls and I had troubles trusting them but as they showed that they changed, we became really good friends with them and we soon fell in love with each other. On Valentine's Day, we gave them chocolates and they accepted them and they asked us out in front of the whole class. Their fangirls were in tears while the boys whooped for them and we were really happy that we became a couple that everything was going to go great.

Boy was I wrong thinking about that. As days passed, the boys would be quite protective of us because they didn't like it when other boys try to flirt with us and we thought it was cute since boyfriends always make sure nothing bad happened to their girlfriends but when a few months went by, their attitudes began to change slightly. They would always text us asking us where we are or who we were with and if we're only with the girls and not with some boys. They even climb through the window and into our room whenever we were gone and whenever we come back, they question us on why we weren't here or why we didn't answer their texts.

We thought that they were just worried that we were gonna leave them and we promised them that we only love them and no one else and they told us if its really a promise and we swear their promise by kissing them. They hugged us and told us that we were theirs and no one else's and we complied so we won't lose them to anyone. But now they've been monitoring us making sure we're keeping our promise and they sometimes check to see who we talk with as long as it isn't someone that they hate. The girls and I would always felt like we were being watched whenever we get home from the lab and its starting to scare us a lot.

Now its gotten much worse when we realized that they were not only in love with us but obsessed with us because we're very important to them and they now want to take us away somewhere far away so no one would separate us from one another. I slightly hitched as I heard him in my room and his footsteps echoed on the floor. I heard the doorknob slightly turn and I cover myself hoping he wouldn't find me.

My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and I'll tell you the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 written by THEPPGZRRBZGIRL**

* * *

**Miyako POV a few months earlier.**

"See ya, Mojo!" The girls and I say sarcastically as the boys hurl Mojo into space.

"You girls didn't get hurt, did you?" They ask while floating over to us.

"No we're not hurt. Mojo didn't come close enough." Blossom assures while Brick checks her over. It is a little, strange that they're so worried about us.

"Good. We better get back to school though." Brick replies, gesturing to the clock tower. We're going to miss the lecture again so we fly back to the school roof and de-transform then run back to our different classes. Boomer and I head back to Art class.

"We were wondering where you were, Miyako-chan." One of my fan boys says. Boomer shoots him a death glare and we take our seats in the back. Ever since we started going out he's been, protective. His brothers have as well, they haven't let us speak with any one they don't like and if boys flirt with us they get mad.

"Alright, class, settle down. Now, please, today's assignment is to paint something very dear to you with watercolors. But the challenge is to paint it, with only one shade range of color. You may begin." Ms. Kora says and I go to get my paints. Boomer follows closely behind me at a close range. Sometimes I wish he would calm down, It is a bit awkward after all to have him by my side 24\7.

"Boomer, you don't have to be so protective." I whisper.

"But I do, Miyako." He replies softly and we take our seats to start working.

* * *

**Once again, Crown and I don't own anyone but our oc's. Ciao!****~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been typed up by me so enjoy it.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

After we de-transformed, we all ran to our different classes since we only have a few classes together. Butch and I ran to our P.E. class on time and I quickly went inside the girls locker room while Butch is in the boys locker and we changed into our gym clothes which consisted of a t-shirt and baggy shorts. We got out and met up with the other kids before the coach got here.

"Listen up everyone! Today we are going to run 4 laps around the track today so hop to it!" the coach blew his whistle and we all started running.

Butch would always run close to me and glare at any boy who tries to flirt or check me out whenever we run. I swear that he and his brothers are so overprotective but I'm pretty sure its what BF's would do all the time since they don't want anyone to steal their girlfriends but I just wish he would stop being so protective of me for just one day. After we finished running, I went inside the girls locker room and Butch went inside the boys locker room and as I finished changing, one of my fangirls came over and handed me a letter.

"I-Its f-for y-you K-Kaoru-sama! P-Please a-accept t-this l-letter" the fangirl stuttered while blushing. She's probably really shy.

"Thank you for the letter little one. That's really nice of you" I gave her a simple smile.

The girl uttered a thank you and quickly ran back to her group of friends. I put the letter in my pocket and walked out of the changing and found Butch leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he rose an eyebrow.

"I was only in there for at least 5 minutes so relax" I rolled my eyes.

"Whats that in your pocket?" he pointed to the letter.

"A letter that I got from one of my fangirls" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive duh, see the handwriting?" I showed him the handwriting and he sighed with relief.

"All right that's good as long as it isn't a fanboy" he said with slight venom.

I slightly scoffed at his behavior and I walked toward the cafeteria for lunch with him trailing me behind. He hates it when a fanboy comes near me and he makes sure I only get fan-mail from my fangirls since he wants me to be with females instead of males except his brothers since he trusts them a lot. I got my food and headed toward the table where my friends and their boyfriends are and sat down with Butch next to me and giving his brothers a nod.

"So did you guys make it to your class?" I asked as I bite down on a slice of pizza.

"Yeah we did, Brick and I managed to make it to science class and Miyako and Boomer were able to get to art class on time" Momoko said.

"By the way, what are we gonna do in science?" I asked since I have it next hour.

"We're gonna talk about the respiratory system in our body" Momoko answered.

"Oh okay" I said uninterested.

"Since the weekend is coming up, what should we do?" Miyako asked.

"Let's all go to the beach since we haven't been there for awhile" Boomer suggested.

"I like the sound of that" Brick said.

"Me too" Butch replied.

"The beach sounds nice" Momoko said.

"I haven't built a sand castle for a while now" Miyako replied.

"The beach sounds okay but I am not wearing a swimsuit and don't even think about making me wear one or I'll let your boyfriends pick out one for you" I glared at the both of them.

"Don't worry Kaoru we won't force you right Miyako?" Momoko slightly hesitated from my glare.

"R-Right Momoko-san hehe" Miyako slightly sweatdropped.

"Please stop glaring at them" Brick asked me.

"Fine I will since they promised" I said as I stopped glaring.

"How come you don't want to wear a swimsuit? I would love to see you in one" Butch smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Because I like to choose whether or not I wear one as long as its only a one piece and not a two piece because I don't want some pervert checking me out on those" I huffed.

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, I'll make sure that no boy will do that since they should know that you're my girlfriend and not theirs" he said with a slight smirk. I swear that he had a slight possessive tone in his voice but I'm not quite sure if he did have that.

"And we'll make sure that no other boy check you girls out either" Boomer said as he hugged Miyako in a possessive manner.

Brick did the same thing with Momoko and the girls were both slightly blushing at their hug but I'm pretty sure the boys had a possessive tone like Butch did. The bell rang for lunch to end and we all headed toward our different class again.

School had ended and the girls and I were putting our stuff inside our backpacks when two football players, who were playboys, came over to us.

"Hey there Kaoru" the brunette wriggled his eyebrows.

"Hello there sweet Miyako" the blonde slightly smirked.

"What do you eggheads want!?" I glared at them.

"Chill out sweetpea, we just wanted to know if you and blondie here would like to hang out with us today?" the brunette said in a flirty tone.

"Sorry but they can't because they're very busy" Momoko glared at them.

"No one was talking to you nerd" the blonde said with an insulting tone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Miyako shouted at him.

"Get out of our sight or I'll turn you both into stuffing!" I yelled with anger.

"Now don't be like that sugar" the brunette cooed at me.

"Leave my friends alone you jerks!" Momoko yelled at them.

"Shut it carrot head!" he pushed her but before she could hit the ground, she was caught by Brick and he was mad as hell.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY GIRL!?" Brick shouted with anger as he checked Momoko to see if she wasn't hurt.

I heard a painful yell and Miyako and I turned our heads to see Boomer and Butch twisting those football players' arms behind their backs in a painful way and they were both so mad you could see the fire surrounding them.

"YOU TWO WILL DIE FOR FLIRTING WITH OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Boomer and Butch yelled with anger as they twist their arms more and the playboys screamed in pain.

I've never seen those 3 mad before and its pretty much terrifying seeing them like this. Miyako was covering her eyes from the scene and Momoko hid her face on Brick's chest so she wouldn't witness what she was seeing while Brick was comforting her.

"GUYS STOP IT! KILLING THEM WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE AND YOU'RE SCARING ME AND MIYAKO SO CUT IT OUT OR ELSE YOU TWO WOULD DO SOMETHING YOU MIGHT REGRET!" I shouted in a pleading voice.

They both calmed down and let go of those jerks but they were still glaring at them with hate and malice.

"If you ever tried to flirt with our girls again…" Boomer said with anger and malice in his tone.

"We will kill you so badly that you'll be begging for mercy" Butch finished with venom and hate.

The playboys paled and nodded and quickly ran away crying like babies. Miyako and Momoko stopped shivering from fear and Miyako and I went over to Momoko to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry girls I'm fine" she reassured us.

"We're just glad that Brick caught you or you could've gotten a scratch or a bruise" I sighed with relief.

Boomer and Butch came over and checked to see if we were hurt but we told them that we were okay and that they didn't touch us. They sighed in relief and hugged us protectively.

"Those boys will pay for bothering you if we ever see them again" Butch said.

Okay now they're being way too overprotective but its pretty normal for boys being protective, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 typed up by THEPPGZRRBZGIRL**

* * *

**Momoko POV.**

The bell rings. The girls and I look at eachother.

"Time for Trigonometry. Come on, Momoko." Brick says and leads me away possessively to our next class. We take our seats near the window and get our supplies out.

"Alright, class. Today you will work with a partner on this set of problems. I want you to finish the entire set five minutes before class gets out. You may start." Mr. Wilbur says and displays 40 problems on the board. Then he walks out of the room, there is a teacher conference today anyways.

"Brick, let's get started then." I say and I walk up to the board to copy the problems. As I'm copying the fifth one down, Dorkster walks up and snatches my things away from me.

"Let me, Momoko." Dexter whispers. I glower.

"Dexter.. Stop it." I warn. Luckily Brick is dealing with a few brave fan girls so he doesn't see, yet. He and Dexter have been rivals for months, and Brick definitely won't tolerate Dexter since he broke my heart years ago.

"Why, Momoko-chan?" Dexter whines and quickly jots everything down for me. I growl.

"Hand my stuff back now, dorkster!" I snap. Brick appears beside me and grabs my stuff.

"Leave her alone, Baxter. Or I will make you regret your existence." Brick hisses and I see him tense up. I wish he could just be a little less over-protective.

"Really? You want to bet?" Dexter taunts. My eyes widen.

"Dexter, don't you dare try to start a fight you'll be cheating since you'll use robots!" I growl and ball my hands into fists. I don't usually get this angry but I don't want a fight here.

"Momoko, he needs a lesson and I'll beat him anyway." Brick says, his eyes locked onto Dexter's in malice.

"But-." I start. Brick puts a finger to my lips.

"No, don't make it harder. I'll meet you in the forest after school for the fight, Dexter. Now scram!" Brick says and Dexter scuttles away. I tear up as Brick and I walk back to our seats. Now what's going on? Brick's going to kill Dexter if I don't do something, but Dexter will do something to me if I do. I really wonder why Brick and his brothers are so over-protective of the girls and I.

* * *

**Crown and I don't own Dexter or the PPGZ or RRBZ. Remember to review and now it's Crown**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been typed up by me!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

School had ended and the girls, Brick's brothers, and I were at the forest where Brick and Dexter were going to start their fight. Momoko told us everything on what happened in Trigonometry and I was in shock while Kaoru was angry that Dexter had to make this day worse and she still hates him for breaking Momoko's heart and she nearly killed him but we managed to stop her from doing that.

"Make sure you break every bone in his body Brick!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"Thats just what I'm going to do!" Brick yelled back while glaring at Dexter who was slightly shivering.

Momoko was right next to me clutching onto my arm while I try to comfort her because of this fight going on and Boomer and Butch were glaring daggers at Dexter since they also don't like him either. Kaoru was also glaring at Dexter but also cheering for Brick into getting him to hurt Dexter so he could suffer.

"Lets begin the match" Dexter said as he brought out his robot arms. I knew that he was going to cheat by using them since he's weak!

"It'll end quick since I'm going to destroy you!" Brick formed a fireball in his hand.

Dexter quickly ran over to Brick while screaming like an animal but Brick managed to hit him on the chest with his fireball which covered him in flames and while he was distracted, Brick punched him really hard which sent him flying off to space and never to be seen again.

Kaoru and the boys were laughing at what Brick did while Momoko and I were shocked that he just hit him with a fireball and sent him off to space. We were worried that he was gonna kill him but instead used that method probably because he didn't want to ruin his outfit or get any blood on him.

"Easy as pie!" Brick grinned with victory with his hands on his hips.

He came over and gave Momoko a kiss on the lips and hugged her which made her snap out of her shock and slightly blushed and hugged him back but had a look of relief since he didn't kill Dexter. Boomer put his arm around me after he was done laughing but Butch and Kaoru were still laughing a little bit.

"Now that thats over, lets go to the lab and see how the Professor is doing" Brick said as he stopped hugging Momoko and put his arm around her waist protectively.

"He could be trying to invent stuff again" Boomer answered.

"Or kill himself by blowing himself up while inventing" Butch replied bluntly.

"The Professor may blow himself up a lot but he isn't suicidal you know" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Lets be glad he isn't" Momoko said as she sweatdropped.

We picked up our backpacks and headed toward the lab with the boys still keeping their arms around us protectively afraid that we might get taken away from them or something. Whenever we walk toward the lab, the boys would give a death glare to any guy who tries to look at me and my friends in a bad way and their overprotectiveness is starting to creep me and the girls out but I'm pretty they're only doing this because they love us and don't want us to be taken away from them. We arrived at the lab and looked around to find the Professor, Ken, and Peach, they were nowhere to be find.

"I wonder where they are?" Momoko asked.

"They probably accidentally locked themselves in the basement again" Brick sighed.

We all sweatdropped as we remembered how the Professor, Ken, and Peach accidentally locked themselves down in the basement and we had to find the key in which they accidentally lost in the lab. But it was kinda funny though and even though we had to spent the night here, Boomer and his brothers would cuddle with me and the girls when we don't have adult supervision by them.

"They're not in the basement! They're not screaming like little girls" Kaoru shouted after she checked the basement.

"They're also not in the attic!" Butch shouted as he checked the attic.

"Hey look you guys, a note!" Boomer exclaimed as he picked up the note from the coffee table.

"What does it say?" I asked him.

"_Dear girls and boys, Ken, Peach, and I are gonna be out of town for the next few weeks because of an important science convention being held in Kyoto. Make sure that the city is safe and do not touch my stuff or else there will be consequences. And if its alright with you guys, can you keep an eye on the plants so that way they don't wither by too much sunlight and water them so they'll be healthy and strong? Please and thank you from the Professor. _

_P.S. Always keep a spare key with you in case you ever lock yourselves in the basement or the attic not after what happened last time!_" Boomer read from the note.

"At least they're safe" Momoko said.

"Why would we go in the basement or attic when there's nothing there but boxes and useless junk?" Brick slightly face-palmed.

"There could be something valuable in those boxes. Maybe thats why he wanted to warn us about it" I suggested.

"The only things that are valuable are you and your friends Miyako-chan since you girls are special to us" Boomer said as he kissed my cheek and I slightly blush from his compliment.

"Hey since the Professor isn't here, we can do whatever we want now that we won't get supervised by him" Butch crashed on the couch.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Kaoru rose an eyebrow.

"I know what I'm gonna do" Butch smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in his lap and began making out with her.

Boomer did the same with me and Brick did the same with Momoko and we were both blushing because its the first time we're making out with our boyfriends. I gently kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes enjoying this peaceful moment with my boyfriend. I felt his arms holding me by the waist and one of his hands was gently rubbing my back which made me relax by his touch. But the kiss was slightly different because not only does he kiss with care, affection, and love but with a hint of lust and passion which made it intense a bit. I'm pretty sure it happens when we grow up since kisses tend to change a lot.

Our make-out session was interrupted by my phone playing its ringtone "One Step At A Time" by Jordan Sparks and I checked to see who called me and realized it was my grandmother.

"Hello?" I answered. "Oh hello grandma, what is it? Oh you need my help on making dinner? Oh okay I'll be there now to help you prepare. You're welcome and I love you too, goodbye"

I hanged up the phone and got off of Boomer's lap which made him pout a bit. "Sorry you guys but my grandma needs me home to help her make dinner since her hands are full. I'll meet you all here tomorrow in the morning I promise. Bye girls! Bye boys! Bye Boomer-kun!"

I kissed Boomer's cheek and ran out the door while waving good-bye to them. I jogged back home and made it there within 5 minutes since I don't live that far. I walked inside my house and removed my shoes since its tradition to remove shoes when you enter someone's home and put on some slippers for the house. I walked inside the kitchen and found my grandmother cooking some food on the stove.

"I'm back grandmother! I'm here to help you with dinner" I told her.

"Thank you for coming here sweetie. Could you please cut the vegetables and put them on a separate pan to cook them while I cook the chicken?" she asked me sweetly.

"Of course grandmother" I smiled.

I began cutting the vegetables and did everything she asked me to do. After I finished cutting them and put them in a separate pan to cook them, my grandmother and I managed to make some grilled chicken with vegetables, fried rice, and some rice pudding for dessert. My grandmother and I washed up and we began eating our delicious meal which made the both of us happy. After finishing our meal and dessert, grandma began cleaning the dishes while I went upstairs toward my room to sleep since its already late. When I opened the door, I was surprised at who was sitting on my bed.

"B-Boomer-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked him as I closed the door behind me.

"Making sure that you were home safely" he smiled.

"Thank you for the concern but shouldn't you get home?" I said.

"I can't, Brick and Butch decided to spend the night at their girlfriends house and I really don't want to be alone at our home so I decided to come here and spend the night here with my lovely girlfriend" he answered with a grin.

"O-Oh, well you're welcome to spend the night here but don't make too much noise or my grandma would figure out that you're here" I slightly stuttered.

"I promise!" he chimed.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I must change in the bathroom" I grabbed my pajamas from my closet and walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I changed into a baby blue pajama sweater with kittens on them and a matching blue pajama pants with kittens all over them as well. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Boomer laying down on the bed with no shirt on and I blush because of how ripped he was.

"Cute pajamas" Boomer eyed me.

"T-Thank you" I stuttered while I was pink.

I got on the bed, turned off the lights, got inside the covers with Boomer and closed my eyes for sleep to take over me.

"Good night Boomer-kun" I whispered to him.

"Good night Miyako-chan" he whispered back as he kissed me and hugged me with my head resting against his chest.

I wonder why he and his brothers want to spend the night with me and the girls?

* * *

**Now its Eve-chan's turn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 typed up by THEPPGZRRBZGIRL**

* * *

**Kaoru POV.**

I wake up, Butch has his arms tightly around me. But I don't recognize the bed, or the room, I slip out of his arms and find a dresser at one of the walls so I get dressed.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!?" Butch says as he wakes up in antics. He really is obsessed with me, isn't he.

"Right here, Butch. Where are we?" I say and he pulls me closer to him.

"In a safe place. Where no one can hurt you." Butch whispers.

"But where, Butch!? Where are the girls!?" I ask and face him head-on.

"My brothers have them. They're fine. And we're in Fuji." Butch replies. We're WHAT?!

"Why did you bring us here." I say calmly.

"We don't want you taken away or hurt. So now you're secluded, away from the world." Butch says and pins me up against the wall, I can't move now.

"Butch, what are you doing!" I yell. He kisses me and doesn't pull away for minutes.

"We're alone, and you're all mine. I love you, Kaoru." Butch says and I go stiff. Why would he and his brothers do this? It's scary how they were acting earlier, but now I'm just worried about the others.

"I….." I start but can't finish. They really are obsessed with us.

"Kaoru, just say it. Please." Butch says and releases me.

"I. I love you too, Butch." I say and he hugs me protectively. Why is this happening to us? What did we do?

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun.. Hope you liked it and please review! Ciao!****~Eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 typed up by me!**

**Kaoru: Why did I sound weak last chapter!?**

**Me: Its part of the story so be quiet please!**

**Momoko: W-What's gonna happen to me and Miyako?**

**Me: You two will find out soon**

**Miyako: I see the boys coming here!**

**RRBZ: Hey sweethearts! *smirking***

**PPGZ: Eeeep! *quickly runs away***

**RRBZ: Come back here! *runs after them***

**Me: Hey knock it off! I don't own the characters except the o.c.s so enjoy the story! *runs after them***

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Brick had his arms around me protectively. I looked around to see that I was in a different room. He probably took me to his room because of how much he misses me. I got out of his grip and quickly changed into a light pink t-shirt, jeans mini skirt, and red ballet flats.

"Momoko? Momoko-chan!? Where are you!?" Brick woke up in a frantic. He sure is way too overprotective.

"I'm over here Brick!" I said.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said as he got up and hugged me while kissing my cheek.

"Brick-kun where are we?" I asked him.

"We're in Fuji babe" Brick whispers to me.

"F-Fuji!?" I exclaimed in shock. "W-Why!?"

"So no one would try to steal you and your friends away from me and my brothers. We love you girls too much for our own good" Brick said as he kissed me.

I quickly pulled away and backed up against the wall. "This is crazy Brick! What about our families!? They must be worried sick about us! You have to take us back!"

"We can't do that Momoko-chan" he put his hands on either side of the wall to prevent me from escaping and I could feel his body pressed against mine. "You girls are ours and no one else's and we won't let anyone have you but us"

I looked at his eyes to see seriousness and possession which frightened me a little bit. I never realized that the boys would love us too much into making us theirs. I shivered as he breathed near my neck as he pinned me against the wall. Where are the girls? Where did his brothers take them? What do they want from us? Not only do they love us, they're obsessed with us.

"I love you Momoko-chan" Brick whispered as he kissed my lips.

"I….I love you too Brick-kun" I whispered back.

He smiled and began planting kisses on my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slightly shivered from his touch but told myself to calm down because it was only Brick and no one else. I felt his hand caressing my thigh and I squealed from his action.

"Brick don't do that!" I squealed as I removed his hand from my thigh.

"Sorry but I couldn't control myself because of your short skirt" he chuckled while nibbling on my neck. "By the way, your friends are with my brothers in another room so don't worry about them because my brothers are protecting them"

I processed the information and I slightly hesitated. What if his brothers do something bad to my friends like rape them or something? No they wouldn't do that because they would never force themselves on us. I just hope that they're alright with them and that we're all alright.

I didn't notice that I was no longer against the wall but instead the bed where Brick is laying down next to me still brushing his lips against my neck and collarbone.

"Always stay with me Momoko-chan. I don't want you to leave me" Brick whispered as he hugged me.

"I won't leave you Brick, I promise" I whispered as I hugged him back.

He kissed me again and we slowly began making out making me forget about how he and his brothers kidnapped me and the girls.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be typed up by Eve-chan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 typed up by Eve-chan!**

* * *

**Miyako POV.**

I open my eyes and notice how Boomer's arms are wrapped around me and how we're facing eachother. I blush, maybe he just wanted to take me to his room since he was lonely? I get out of bed and get dressed in a light blue blouse, white skirt and sandal wedges.

"Now, maybe I can make something in the kitchen?" I say to myself before turning to face Boomer who seems to be waking up.

"Miyako-chan? Miyako? Miya?!" Boomer says frantically while sitting up in bed. He and his brothers really must be over-protective, obsessed even.

"Over here, Boomer. Where are we?" I say and walk into Boomer's arms. He holds me tightly to his body.

"Fuji.. Where nobody can hurt or take you away from me, Miyako." He says while stroking my hair.

"Fuji! But what about my grandma!? What is she thinking now, Boomer?" I whimper.

"She's fine, Miyako. Nothing's going to happen to her or you." He whispers and pins me against the wall, not very hard though, just enough so I wouldn't move.

"Then, what about the girls? Are they okay?" I ask, staring into his ocean blue eyes. He nods and cups my cheek in his hand.

"They're with my brothers in other rooms. Don't worry." He replies and brushes his forehead up against mine.

"Boomer…" I say and he kisses me, it lasts for a long time before we pull away for air.

"I love you, Miyako. Please, don't leave me." Boomer says. He lays me down on the bed and sits down beside me.

"I-I.. Love you too." I say and he smiles gently before planting kisses all down my neck and collarbone, making me shiver. I hope the girls really are alright.

* * *

**Another chapter finished, now it's crown's turn to type!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the long wait! I was gone yesterday for Dallas with my family but now I'm back and I'm typing up my stories again ^^**

**PPGZ: Why did you make the boys obsessed with us!?**

**Me: I always wondered what would it be like if they were obsessed with you and weren't you 3 running away from the boys?**

**Kaoru: We hid in the girls bathroom and they ran past it since they would never look in there**

**Me: Thats pretty smart.**

**Momoko: I just hope they won't notice that we're back here.**

**The PPGZ felt arms wrapped around their waist and hugging their backs**

**Miyako: Too late, they found us *blushes***

**RRBZ: We missed you so much and please don't run away from us *gives the girls puppy dog looks***

**The PPGZ blushed from their look and nodded yes and the boys hugged them with happiness while planting kisses on their lips.**

**Me: While those lovebirds are busy with one another, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nexa: When are me and Eren-chan gonna be in there?**

**Me: Real soon I promise! Just be patient girls.**

**Nexa & Eren: Fine!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I was in the downstairs living room sitting on the couch in Butch's lap. I sighed in relief as I saw my best friends were unharmed and they were in their boyfriends' laps also. They were busy nuzzling with our necks and they enjoy the blush that forms on our cheeks.

"How long are you boys gonna nuzzle with our necks?" Momoko asked.

"Until we feel like kissing you again" Brick answered while nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Thats it? Now that is just plain stupid" I replied.

"Now how is that stupid?" Butch asked.

"Because you guys enjoy flirting with us and it became more stupid than the time you tried to scare us by dressing up as ghosts but it failed when Peach removed your sheets" I answered in an obvious tone.

"I told you we should've gone with being vampires" Boomer said.

"The costume shop was closed Boomer, remember?" Brick sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah I forgot hehe" Boomer sheepishly said as he rested his head against Miyako's shoulder.

The boys placed us back on the couch and told us that they were going to go call Mojo since they still consider him as a father and he was the only villain who cared for them and treated them like his own sons. They told us to stay here and they walked away toward the kitchen where they keep their phones.

I looked at the girls and said, "We gotta get out of here and warn the Professor about the boys behavior"

"We can't Kaoru-san, we promised not to leave them and we don't have our belts since they hid them somewhere" Miyako said with worry.

"We'll go look for them and pack up some supplies so we can leave and get some airplane tickets to go back to Japan and I don't care because they're mostly obsessed with us so are you two in or what?" I seethed.

They both looked at each other and sighed and nodded. I grinned and we quietly got up and tiptoed upstairs. I opened up all the windows so the boys would think we climbed out and we went inside the rooms we were in and put all the stuff in a huge bag we found and when we got out, we noticed a door that had a do not enter sign on it but we were curious to see whats in it. We quietly turned the knob and when we opened it, we gasped at the sight before us.

There was so much neat stuff in here: books, video games, sweets, candy, food, animal plush toys, and so much more that left me speechless. We quietly closed the door and looked around so much with stars in our eyes.

"Did we die and go to heaven?" Momoko said with awe.

"I don't think so since we're still alive" I pointed out.

"Look at how huge the hot tub is over there!" Miyako pointed to a huge hot tub that was next to a jacuzzi and I gotta say, this place is definitely where I want to go. But how did the boys get so much stuff here? We snapped out of our thoughts and quickly put in the stuff we like inside our bags and I thought I heard slight footsteps downstairs but I didn't care. After it took us 10 minutes, we quietly got out of the room with our huge bags and headed toward where downstairs was. When we reached there, we heard some people crying and we saw the sight that literally shattered our hearts into a million pieces.

The boys were on the couch crying while covering their faces with their hands. Our heart suddenly pitiful toward them and we suddenly realized that the boys need us because we were the only ones who could understand them better than anyone else. We dropped the bags gently and quietly went downstairs toward the boys and hugged them. They looked up and gasped and pulled us into their laps hugging us while sobbing.

"Please don't ever scare us like that" Brick sobbed while crying on Momoko's chest.

"W-We were afraid you broke our promise and left us" Boomer weeped on Miyako's shoulder.

"Never do that to us okay? We need you girls more than anything else because you're very important in our lives" Butch silently cried as he rested his head against my chest and slowly sobbed while I stroked his hair.

Looks like we'll have to forget about escaping and stay with the boys from now on. Maybe it won't be bad staying in Fuji and we might possibly see our families again if they let us.

* * *

**Now its Eve-chan's turn!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PPGZ- ?**

**RRBZ- Why are Eiji and Naman here now?*Cuddling with PPGZ***

**Naman- You'll see soon enough.*Hugs Nexa***

**Eiji- Let's get on with the story then. *Holding Eren***

**Me- Alright then, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Brick POV.**

I lay Momoko down gently on the couch, she fell asleep a little while ago but my brothers and I have to get supplies.

"You ready?" Butch asks, reluctant to leave. I nod.

"Yeah. We better get going. Come on, Boomer." I say and we go outside, locking the door as a precaution.

"So what do we need? I brought the yen to pay." Boomer says, taking out the list.

"The usual. We can't spend a lot of time out getting supplies so I brought extra yen." Butch replies.

"Good job." I compliment as we walk towards the supermarket.

"Arigato." Boomer replies with a smile. As we're looking around we spot two shadows heading near the house.

"You two see that?" I say.

"Yeah. We'd better get them before they possibly do something to the girls." Butch growls and we sneak up behind the shadows silently to hear what they're saying.

"I'm just saying that maybe we should try a stealthier approach, Nexa-chan. We did, after all, just escape from our obsessive lovers." A feminine voice whispers. We look through one of the bushes and see two girls; One has mid-thigh length black hair with spiky bangs and chocolate eyes wearing a yellow t-shirt, brown mini vest, red short skirt, black leggings and yellow sneakers with a belt similar to the ppgz's. The second has knee-length platinum blonde hair in a braid with a black bell ribbon and her eyes change from blue to black, she's wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white leather biker jacket and white hunter's boots. She also has a similar belt to what our girls have.

"True. But we can't just leave them helpless, Eren. We should transform though." The black haired girl replied. She must be Nexa, but they sound familiar.

"Hai." Eren says and the touch their compacts.

"Shining Bright!"

"Dreaming Bliss!" They transform and my bros and I hover over them.

"What are you after, intruders? And what did you mean by obsessive lovers?" I hiss and they turn around.

"It seems we've run into the rrbz. I am Shining Bright, leader of the CrystalLight Girls Z and she's Dreaming Bliss, my partner. We're here to rescue the ppgz from your obsessive ways." Nexa or Bright says proudly.

"Wait, you're the Knockout Guys' counterparts aren't you! They'll be glad to see you back where you belong." Butch says and I smirk.

"We'll tell them where you are if you interfere with our girls." I warn.

"Yes we are their counterparts and we don't care about your threats anyhow." Bliss says with a bored expression as her eyes change to a bright yellow.

"We can take you three on." Bright finishes and flies off towards the house with Bliss in a flash.

"Get them!" I growl and we get ready to transform, only to be run over by a couple boys.

"Gomen, Gomen!" They apologize and I look up. One of them has shoulder-length black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes wearing a yellow tank top, black shorts, yellow adidas and a yellow watch. The other has shoulder-blade length platinum blonde shaggy hair in a tight middle ponytail with two eagle feathers and poisonberry blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and white converse. They both have similar belts to ours.

"It's alright. Who are you?" Boomer says.

"I'm Naman and this is Eiji. We're the Knockout Guys. Have you by chance seen our girls around here?" The yellow clad says.

"Actually, yes. We have." I smirk.

* * *

**Now it's Crown's turn! Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nexa & Eren: 0_0 WHY DID YOU BRING THEM INTO THE STORY!?**

**Me: Because me and Eve-chan are the authors thats why**

**Naman & Eiji: *smirks and hugs their counterparts from behind which made them blush***

**Nexa: B-By the way, where are the girls?**

**Me: I think they're in another room with the bo- *hears a faint moaning sound coming from the room and quickly banged on the door* BOYS! IF YOU TRY TO FORCE YOURSELVES ON THEM OR GET THEM PREGNANT I WILL MURDER YOU AND CHOP OFF EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY PART NOW GET OUT HERE WITH THE GIRLS AND YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ANYTHING ON THEM!**

**Nexa & Eren: 0_0 *clings onto their counterparts***

**Naman & Eiji: *smiling like crazy and comforting them***

**Me: Sorry about the outburst well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: *came out with their clothes a bit wrinkled and their faces red***

**Me: *facepalmed* Should've known**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

Eren and I quickly flew toward the house where the girls were. She had a vision that the girls were kidnapped by the boys and taken to Fuji because of how obsessed those boys are toward the girls. We were afraid that they were gonna make the girls do something they didn't want to do so I convinced Eren to come with me to Fuji and save them so they wouldn't suffer from the boys. She was shocked at my suggestion and told me that our boyfriends would never let us leave without telling them where we go since they were also obsessed with us including their members who were obsessed with our friends.

Since our friends are gone for vacation with their boyfriends, Eren and I had to put some sleeping pills in our lovers' drinks so they would fall asleep and we would sneak out and go to Fuji and save the girls from the RRBZ. Unfortunately, the effects of the pill couldn't last that long and we sensed that they came to Fuji to bring us back home which scared us because of how obsessive they are with us.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Eren and I reached the house and sneaked inside where we found the girls sleeping on the couch in their normal forms. We sighed with relief that they were okay but their belts weren't with them. I gently shook Momoko while Eren shook both Miyako and Kaoru.

"What time is it?" Momoko yawned as she rubbed her sleepy eye.

"Its afternoon Momoko-chan" I slightly chuckled.

"Huh?" she looked at me and gasped. "Bright!? Bliss!?"

"Thats correct! We're here to get you out of here and away from the clutches of the RRBZ" I told them.

"What! You two can't do that! The boys will get really mad if you took us away from them!" Miyako cried out in a frantic.

"If we try to escape again, they'll cry like they did just today" Kaoru said.

"Cry? What do you mean the- Eren was cut off by a huge explosion that came from the door.

We put the girls behind us and glared at the RRBZ who were transformed and glaring at us with their death glare but they had a smug look on their face and I don't know why.

"You two better step away from our girls and leave or else!" they said with venom.

"Or else what? We aren't afraid of you boys" Eren glared at them with her eyes turned red.

When she said that sentence, our belts were removed from our waists and we transformed back into our normal forms. I felt two arms wrap around me in a possessive manner and my breath hitched as I turned my head to see the one person who I thought would never know I'm here.

"H-How?" I stuttered in shock.

"Lets just say our friends here helped us find you two and boy are you two in trouble" Naman tsked as his aura became darker and he gave me a slight glare.

"Your punishment is going to be pretty bad since you put sleeping pills in our drinks and lying to us about what you were up to" Eiji said while his arms were wrapped around Eren possessively and he had a glint in his eye.

"T-The Knockout Boys are here too?" Momoko slightly stuttered as she held onto Brick who was hugging her while rubbing her back in comfort.

"Thats correct pink puff and we're here to bring our girls home so they'll be punished for what they did" Naman replied while I kept my gaze on Eren who was shivering in fright.

Eiji had a smirk on his face and I realized that he had something planned for Eren's punishment. I can't let him punish her, she hasn't done anything wrong.

"No wait! I convinced Eren to come with me to rescue the girls so don't punish her! I'll take the punishment instead since I dragged her into this!" I pleaded.

Eren looked at me in shock and mouthed for me to stop but I shook my head no. Even though I can be pretty stubborn, I'll do anything to protect my friends and family even if it costs me my life. Eren looked down on the floor to hide the tears forming in her eyes. I felt Naman's chin resting on my shoulder and I could feel a smirk forming on his face.

"Since you said it was your idea to save the girls, I'll be the one punishing you and I hope you'll think about never lying to us like that ever again" Naman chuckled in his deep voice.

I saw Eiji push a pressure point on Eren's neck and she passed out and Naman did the same to me. Before I blacked out, I saw the PPGZ giving me looks of pity while the RRBZ were hugging the girls and giving me a smug look.

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

A dark light came and surrounded Nexa and Eren with their counterparts and vanished. I can't believe that Nexa took the blame for Eren and now I hope that she would be okay. I felt Brick picking me up bridal style and carry me upstairs to our room while I weeped on his chest. Why did this happen to us? Why couldn't we just go back to the time when everything was normal and no one had to worry about anything at all? I just wished that the boys could stop being obsessive and learned to stop being possessive and creepy toward us.

He laid me down on the bed and lied down next to me enveloping me into a hug while whispering comforting words into my ear. I buried my face in his chest and took in his scent which made me feel warm and safe from anything.

"Don't worry babe, everything is going to be just fine I promise. I won't let anyone trying to steal you away from me and once everything is good and people learn to accept us, we can return to our hometown soon and buy a house for ourselves so we can be together forever and have a family of our own" he whispered in a gentle voice.

I slightly nodded and returned the hug as he kissed my forehead that held warmth in them. I just hope that he's right because I just want all of us to live a happy normal life together with no worries or anything.

* * *

**Now its Eve's turn!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RRBZ- Good thing those two are away from the girls. *Glaring at Eren and Nexa while hugging the girls***

**KOGZ- Yeah now Nexa's gonna be punished.**

**Nexa- It's only because I don't want Eren hurt.**

**Me- Okay let's just get on with the story.**

**PPGZ- Eve and Crown don't own anything but the story and the ocs.**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Eren POV.**

I wake up and find myself in Eiji's arms.

"Ohayo, Eren." He greets while stroking my hair. I pull away.

"Where's Nexa." I say in a low voice.

"Somewhere with Naman for her punishment. It's a shame though, I really wanted to punish you as well." Eiji replies.

"Why did she take all the blame. I was the one who wanted to put the sleeping pills into your drinks." I say and cross my arms in front of me. Eiji raises an eyebrow and pulls me onto his lap.

"So it was your idea for that after all. You do deserve some punishment don't you then." He whispers. I am so going to do something to the rrbz for telling the boys where Nexa and I were.

"Not until I know that Nexa is alive and well, mister." I hiss and roll off the bed. He pouts and stands up beside me.

"Fine then." He complies and pushes me onto the bed.

* * *

**Miyako POV.**

"What's going to happen to them?" I ask.

"Why would you be concerned with them? It's a good thing they're gone now." Boomer says.

"Well.. Hai. But I can't help it, Boomer. I'm worried about them and what their counterparts will do to them." I say and start to cry. He wraps his arms around me.

"Hey.. shh.. You don't need to cry. Would it make you feel better if we got ahold of them and had them stay with us for a little while?" Boomer says soothingly.

"Really?" I ask.

"I'd have to talk to my brothers but if you want I guess it could happen." He says. I hug him.

"That would be great! Arigato, Boomer!" I say and he smiles.

* * *

**Now it's Crown's turn!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eren: WHAT IS EIJI GOING TO DO TO ME!?**

**Eiji: *smirks and hugs her from behind***

**Nexa: DON'T YOU DARE PUNISH HER EIJI OR I WILL KILL YOU! *tries to lunge at him but Naman holds her back***

**Naman: If you hurt him, I'll make the punishment much worse that I'm gonna enjoy *grins***

**Nexa: *pales and calms down***

**PPGZ: Stay strong CrystalLight Girls!**

**RRBZ: *still hugging the girls while nuzzling against their necks* Crown and Eve only own the story and their ocs so enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I was in the gym that the boys had in their home and kept punching the punching bag to let all my anger out. I was wearing a green tank-top with black basketball shorts and green sneakers. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and all over my body but I can't stop punching. I can't believe that not only the RRBZ kidnapped us and took us to Fuji but now the KnockOut Boys are obsessed with the CrystalLight Girls and theres nothing we can do about it! Miyako did told me and Momoko that they were gonna stay with us for a little while but its still unfair because their counterparts are gonna be with them at all times now since Nexa and Eren escaped from them in order to rescue us.

The thought of those boys punishing our friends made me so mad that I landed a powerful punch on the bag which fell down from the impact and was into pieces now after being punched for so many hours. Its a good thing this room is soundproof otherwise Butch would run in here and would want to know what happened. Since he showed me the gym here and I asked him if I could use it to release some stress, he said it was okay as long as I behaved well and don't do anything stupid or else he'll do something to me in my sleep. I still can't believe he's still a pervert even when we first became enemies.

I heard the door open and I turned my head and saw Momoko and Miyako walking toward me with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Kaoru? Butch told us that you were in here using the gym to release some stress" Momoko said with a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" I reassured them.

"Are you sure Kaoru-san?" Miyako said with worry.

"Relax girls I'm okay since I took all my anger out on the punching bag" I pointed to the bag that was on the floor.

"I don't even want to know what you did" Momoko sweatdropped.

"Well since you're covered in sweat, why don't we take a bath together at the hot springs?" Miyako suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm starting to smell" I slightly laughed.

We walked out of the gym and toward the room where the hot springs is. The place that the boys took us in was almost huge like a mansion and it has almost everything in here. They thought of making a hot springs in one of the rooms as a bath house so we could relax there and release all the tension in our muscles. I just hope they won't know we're in there or else they might plan something. We walked in the changing room and removed our clothes and let our hair down. We wrapped the towels around our bodies and walked in the bath house where we removed our towels and dipped in the hot springs which made us relax and release the tension in our muscles.

"This is so relaxing" Momoko sighed as she rested her back against the wall.

"I love being here" Miyako hummed.

"Definitely a perfect place to take a bath" I said.

We all began washing our bodies with soap and splashed some water on us to cleanse our bodies. Our chests were pretty big including our bottoms but not that much. Not only are the hot springs good to take a bath but it also helps keep our body clean because of the clean minerals the water has. As we finished washing ourselves, we began talking about the latest subject.

"I sure hope Nexa and Eren are all right" Momoko said.

"Me too! What do you think their counterparts are doing to them?" Miyako said with worry.

"When they come stay with us, we'll ask them what they did and get back at those boys for punishing our friends" I answered.

"But Kaoru, Butch will punish you if you do anything to them" Momoko said.

"I'll take the risk" I answered bluntly.

When we moved onto a different subject, I felt two arms wrap around my chest and I growled because I know the one person who's going to die.

"Butch! Get your hands off of me or I will kick your family jewels so badly you'll never feel your manhood ever again!" I yelled with anger.

"I can't help it because I missed you so much" Butch cooed as my back pressed against his body.

I noticed that Momoko and Miyako were in the same situation with Brick and Boomer like I am and I was glad that the water is covering our body except for our heads and necks.

"What are you boys doing here!? We're busy taking a bath!" Momoko squealed while trying to get Brick's arms off of her chest.

"We thought it might be nice if we all took a bath together" Brick purred as he kissed her neck. He didn't have his hat on so his orange hair was down and touching his shoulders.

"But we would like some privacy please" Miyako squeaked.

"Now that won't be fair because we'll miss you more" Boomer pouted while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"IF YOU PERVERTS DON'T LEAVE, I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED YOUR MANHOOD TO THE PIGS!" I shouted in my most threatening voice.

"Not gonna happen Kaoru-chan" Butch turned me around so I would face him and kissed me while wrapping his arms around my waist. I noticed that his ponytail was gone and his hair was actually down and I gotta say it looked pretty good. I nearly forgot to notice that my chest was pressed against his and I couldn't push him off of me because he had me pinned against the wall. Curse you Butch!

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I was breathing heavily as I felt my sweat dripping down my face. I wore a brown sports bra with yellow basketball shorts and white sneakers. I looked at Naman who was wearing a white tank-top drenched in sweat which made it see through so I could see his muscles, dark brown baggy shorts, and black jordans. I can't believe that I took this bet but I gotta win this so I wouldn't lose! Apparently, Naman told me that he was gonna make a deal with me. If I win, I won't get punished for what I did but if he wins, he gets to do whatever he wants with me for my punishment. So I took the bet and now we're both fighting in combat without our weapons to see which one of us will fall.

I ran at him in full speed and landed a punch at him but he blocked it with his arm and vanished. I quickly looked around to see where he went and when I turned around, he was there with a smirk on his face and punched me in my abdomen which made me fell to the ground. I slowly got up and growled at him which showed my alpha side.

"You're never going to give up huh?" Naman crossed his arms.

"I never give up! Even if it costs me my own life!" I tried to land a hit on him but he dodged it and hit me on my back which made me fall and land on my sides. I tried to get up but I collapsed because I lost all my energy to move. He defeated me. I lost the bet. Now's he gonna punish me.

"Looks I win Nexa-chan" Naman smirked as he came over and crouched in front of me. "Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle punishing you"

I growled and threw myself at him to try to hit him but he pushed me to the ground and pinned me against the floor. He also pinned my legs so I wouldn't move and I tried to struggle but couldn't as I wasted all my strength fighting him.

"You shouldn't have done that" he slightly glared at me.

He pressed his lips me and I gasped which gave him access to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I felt his hands touch me everywhere and I silently pray that Eren wouldn't know what he's doing to me so she wouldn't suffer from getting punished. I really hope that Kyoko and Ali come back soon and that their counterparts aren't doing anything bad to them.

* * *

**Now its Eve's turn!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PPGZ- I can't believe you let them in the hot springs.*Still being hugged by RRBZ***

**RRBZ- Hey you were all just too cute!**

**Nexa- I'm glad that didn't happen to Eren and I. *Pulling away from Naman***

**Naman- That will happen if you don't stop causing trouble, Nexa.**

**Eiji & Eren- Eve and Crown don't own anything but this story and their ocs.**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Eren POV.**

"Learned your lesson to not run away again?" Eiji says seductively. He's still on top of me, great.

"Hai. Now get off so I can change!" I reply before throwing him off and walking to my dresser. I'm covered in sweat and my hair's a mess.

"Fine, fine." Eiji says. I slam the door and change into a black tunic, white skinny jeans, black metal-toed ankle boots, and a black leather mini jacket with rhinestones. He gave me a couple hickeys so I just brush through my hair and put a black hairband to hide them instead of pulling it into a braid.

"I guess I'll go make dinner." I say to myself and walk out of the closet. Eiji's leaning against the wall wearing a black tank-top, white pull-over, black jeans and white hikers with his hair down. I bite my lip to keep from blushing.

"Where are you going." Eiji says and blocks the door. I growl.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to make dinner. Not escape again, okay?" I say and he shakes his head.

"Not without payment." He says.

"Fine. Here." I reply and give him a quick kiss before running out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Eiji yells and runs after me.

* * *

**Momoko POV.**

"Get out!" I shriek and we finally push the boys out of the room, locking the doors and shutting the windows tightly.

"Finally! Butch is so going to get it.." Kaoru grumbles and gets back into the hot springs. Miyako and I follow her in.

"Don't. He'll probably do something to you we don't want to happen. It's bad enough we've been kidnapped." I say and after a while of talking about what's happened we finally get out and dry off.

"Okay, girls. We know you're done so open the door." The boys whine from outside the door. Miyako opens it and lets them in.

"Don't do that again!" Kaoru growls.

"Fine, for now." Butch replies and nuzzles her neck while hugging her. Brick hugs me from behind.

"Our _visitors _are here." Brick says and I smile.

"Let's go!" Miyako says and we walk out into the living room were Nexa, Eren, Naman and Eiji are.

"Konnichiwa!" The girls and I say. Nexa and Eren smile but are held back from hugging us by their counterparts.

"Sheesh, let us at least say 'hello' correctly!" Nexa says and they let go so we can hug eachother.

"It's good to see you." Kaoru says.

"Mutual. Did they do anything bad to upset you?" Eren says and I sweatdrop as we whisper to them what happened in the hot springs.

"What are you girls talking about!" Boomer says and the boys pull us apart.

"Nothing.." The girls and I say.

"No I think they were plotting. Do we need to punish you?" Naman says. Nexa, Kaoru and Eren scowl.

"No we already were punished so back off will ya!" Nexa and Eren hiss and I catch sight of the obvious results. The boys really are obsessed after all.

* * *

**Now Crown's up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PPGZ: Why are you boys so obsessed with us?**

**RRBZ: Because we love you too much for our own good *kisses them***

**Nexa: Hey no PDA in front of us! *covers her eyes***

**Eren: We also do that with our boyfriends Nexa-chan *sweatdrops***

**Naman: She's just shy *hugs Nexa from behind***

**Eiji: Wanna make out Eren-chan?**

**Eren: I think I'll pass *slowly steps away from him***

**PPGZ: Crown and Eve don't own us except their OCs so please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were in the living room chatting with Nexa and Eren while our boyfriends were in the kitchen talking about something.

"They punished you!? How dare they!?" Kaoru growled as a tic mark appeared on her head.

"Its alright Kaoru we're alright now but Eren-chan why did you tell Eiji that you put the pills in their drinks? I didn't want you to get punished" Nexa said with a hint of worry.

"I couldn't let you take the blame Nexa-chan. You don't deserve to carry all the sins the girls and I had committed" Eren answered with sadness.

"Eren-chan" Nexa whispered.

"Changing the topic. Did you girls remember what we told you what happened in the hot springs?" Momoko changed the subject.

"We remembered correctly Momoko-chan. Who knew your boyfriends could also be perverted" Eren shivered.

"It was so embarrassing! I can't believe they knew we were there taking a bath" I blushed from embarrassment.

"I swear I wanted to kill them for doing that!" Kaoru growled.

"By the way, where are Kyoko and Ali?" Momoko asked.

"They both went to Rome with their boyfriends to see the huge coliseum there. We thought that they could use some vacation time away from home" Nexa explained.

"But sadly once they get there, their boyfriends will probably be overprotective of them over there but mostly do what they like at the hotel room" Eren sweatdropped.

"Poor girls" I said.

"Lets hope those boys keep their hands to themselves or I'm going over there and break every bone in their body" Kaoru seethed.

We all sweatdropped at her threat and then we heard someone's cell beeping from their pocket.

"Oh that's mine!" Eren said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Hey its Kyoko!"

She answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey Kyoko! You're on speaker and all the girls are here!"

_"Hey you guys what's up!? Ali's here too!"_ Kyoko said from the other line.

_"Hey girls!" _Ali greeted from the phone.

"Kyoko-chan! Ali-chan! We miss you girls so much!" Nexa greeted them.

_"We miss you girls too!"_ they both said.

"How's Rome?" Momoko asked.

_"Pretty cool! The people here are nice and the food is yummy!" _Kyoko answered.

"Did you girls see the coliseum?" I asked them.

_"Yup! The place was huge and we even took some decent pictures there!"_ Ali answered.

"When you get back, show them to us!" Eren said.

_"We will!"_ they both answered.

"By the way, have your boyfriends done anything to you?" Kaoru asked.

_"Hiroshi and Koumori? Sadly they wouldn't stop kissing us whenever we're alone with them. Whenever we go somewhere for sight-seeing, they would glare at any boy who would look or flirt at us and they would always close the curtains when we come back to our hotel room. Ali and I have separate rooms so I have to share one with Hiroshi while she shares with Koumori and we have to sleep on the same bed with them! I think the gods want to torture us!" _Kyoko groaned.

"What!? Couldn't you convince them into letting you girls share a room with one another while those two have their own room?" Nexa asked in disbelief.

_"We tried to and they said that if we do that then they'll replace all our shorts and jeans with skirts and hide our undergarments so we won't be out in public without them" _Ali groaned also.

"That's horrible!" I gasped.

"Wait! Are the boys with you?" Momoko asked them.

_"No they're downst- what the heck!? How did you two get in here!? I thought we locked the door!?" _Kyoko shouted in frustration.

_"Room key Kyoko-chan and who are you girls talking to?" _We heard Hiroshi's voice said in the phone.

_"Our friends from back home and keep your hands to yourself!" _Kyoko yelled at him.

_"Hey give back our phone!" _I heard Ali's voice yell at someone.

_"Sorry girls but our girlfriends can't talk with you for a while since they're gonna be punished for thinking we're bad people" _we heard Koumori's voice said on the line and the phone went dead.

"What the heck!? Now those two are obsessed with them!?" Kaoru shouted in anger.

"I'm afraid so. Like you girls, The KnockOut Boys became obsessed with us right after we dated them for so many months" Eren sighed.

"They wouldn't stop texting us on where we are or who we were with. They would even sneak into our rooms and ask us why we didn't respond or answer their calls. If we do anything bad to them, they would punish us and remind us never to disobey them" Nexa clenched her fists.

"Which is why you should never try to plan anything bad or else you'll get punished" we heard a voice said.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

Oh great! Now the RRBZ and KOBZ heard our conversation and they all had smirks on their faces. I hope they're not planning anything.

"You already warned us about it dammit" Kaoru scowled.

"We just want to make sure you girls are behaving well" Butch smirked. "By the way, its almost 11:00 p.m. so we should all get to bed"

"But if you girls don't want to sleep, we could always play some games" Brick suggested.

"What kind of games?" Momoko asked.

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare, name the most craziest thing we've done, poker, all kinds of stuff" Eiji said.

"There's also str-"

"NO!" the girls and I yelled.

"Okay okay, forget about that kind" Eiji brought his hands out to show he's innocent.

"Lets just all go to sleep, I'm really tired" Miyako yawned while leaning against my shoulder.

"She's right. Let's all go to bed" Boomer picked Miyako up and carried her upstairs to their room.

We were all picked up and carried to our rooms by our counterpart's and I sure do feel pretty tired. Naman brought me to our room and placed me down. I grabbed my pajamas and went inside the bathroom to change with the door locked. I wore a light yellow tank top with brown shorts that had a sun on the right side of the front sleeve. I got out of the bathroom and found Naman laying down on the bed probably asleep with only his black pants on so he's not wearing a shirt. I sighed and turned off the lights and went inside the covers next to him and let sleep take over me right after he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck that the darkness took over me.

* * *

**Eve-chan's turn!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kaoru- If Koumori or Hiroshi dare do anything to Ali and Kyoko I'm gonna kill them!*Struggling to get away from Butch***

**Butch- I think not, K-chan.*Smiles and kisses her***

**PPGZ & Nexa- Where are Eiji and Eren?**

**Me- Alright M-O session over!*Eiji and Eren walk out of closet***

**Eren- I can't believe I fell for that.*Glares***

**RRBZ- Eve and Crown don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ just the story and their ocs!**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

**Kaoru POV**

I wake up and get dressed in a light green sweat suit with matching sneakers and my ppgz belt.

"Butch. Wake up." I groan and shake him awake.

"What did I miss!?" He yells and jolts out of bed. I sweatdrop and shake my head.

"Nothing. It's time to get up." I sigh and walk into the bathroom. When I'm done I walk out and see Butch wearing a loose dark green basketball shirt, black gym shorts, and black jordans with his rrbz belt.

"Kaoru, can't we just stay in our room today?!" He pouts. I shake my head and reach for the doorknob.

"No, Butch. Not today, I want to spend time with Eren and Nexa. We just got back together anyway." I reply and he pushes against the door.

"They'll be staying for a while. No rush." He smirks. I duck under him and open the door quickly and run from the room.

"Yes there is a rush!" I yell back to him as he runs after me. I stop in the kitchen where Eren and Momoko are cooking with their counterparts watching them like hawks.

"Ugh, Boys, we're not going anywhere so relax." Eren says while rolling out dough.

"Yeah. It is a little daunting to have constant eyes on me." Momoko says nervously.

"Too bad. Oh, hey, Butch, Kaoru." Brick says. I walk past him and Eiji to the girls.

"Just curious about what's for breakfast." I yawn while studying the two. They obviously haven't been able to get dressed yet. Momoko's still in her pink empire pajamas and Eren's wearing a loose black nightgown with a white spaghetti strap top under it that look too wrinkled.

"The boys begged us to make everyone's favorites this morning for breakfast in bed. Not surprising." Eren sighs.

"Seriously?" I groan. "Is that why you're in pajamas?"

"Hai." Momoko replies.

"Did the boys do anything to you last night?" I whisper. They both nod.

"Yeah. Brick kept kissing me." Momoko whispers anxiously.

"Eiji kept trying to make out with me. He usually does that at night." Eren says with a bored tone. We keep chatting until the rest of the boys show up and the food is done.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"They're in bed waiting." Hiroshi replies.

"It's time for you to get to bed too." Eiji says and leaves with Eren and their breakfast quickly. What are the boys up to now? Separating us for the visit!

* * *

**Eren POV.**

"Eiji, would you stop trying to do it at night. The girls notice too easily." I say and wrap my robe around me. He pouts and pulls me down onto his lap.

"I don't want to and I don't have to." He replies and nuzzles my cheek.

"Don't forget the price." I say and he chuckles.

"How would I forget it, Eren-chan!" He says and gently thrusts a cinnamon roll into my mouth. Ugh.. If they couldn't get any more obsessive.

* * *

**Now it's Crown-chan's turn!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey readers! Sorry about the mistake last chapter, Hiroshi isn't in the story yet but I think it was either one of the RRBZ boys just to let you guys know so you wouldn't get confused!**

**Nexa: Hiroshi and Koumori better not do anything to Kyoko and Ali or I'm gonna kill them!**

**Kaoru: I'm with you!**

**Butch and Naman: Calm down you two! *holds them while snuggling them***

**Eren: I can't believe Eiji made out with me *pouts***

**Eiji: Now don't pretend you didn't like it *kisses her pouty lips***

**Momoko: Boys you can stop hugging us! *trying to get out of Brick's grip***

**Brick: We don't want to! You girls are so cuddly! *nuzzles her neck***

**Miyako & Boomer: Crown and Eve only own their OCs and the plot so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

After we all ate and finished our breakfast, Brick and I were still in our room and he won't stop kissing me.

"Brick you can stop kissing me now. I'm not going anywhere" I blocked his lips from coming near mine.

"But I love kissing you. Your lips are so soft and they taste like cherries" Brick pouted while trying to kiss me again.

"Well can you please let them take a break before they start swelling up from too much kissing?" I pleaded with him.

"Fine but only for 2 hours" Brick complied.

He then got up and got his towel from the chair including his clothes from the closet.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Now don't cause any trouble okay?" he told me.

"I'll be good don't worry" I reassured him.

"Good girl" he said as he went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pink tank top that had a heart on it, jean shorts, red converses, and my hair was down with a red headband on it. I quietly walked out the room and toward the library where Brick once showed me. Since I'm a huge fan of reading, I went over to the fantasy section and looked through the boys until I found the right one. I pulled out the Need book and went to a table and sat on the chair where I began reading my book. I was reading for at least 30 minutes until I heard a voice behind me.

"Momoko-chan?" the voice said.

I turned around and found Nexa wearing a yellow blouse with brown caprices and red sneakers. Her hair was also down but I can tell it was starting to get longer.

"Hey Nexa-chan. Did you came to read some book here?" I asked her.

"Yeah kinda and why are your lips swollen?" she pointed to my lips.

"Brick wouldn't stop kissing me and why do you have a red spot on your neck?" I pointed to the red sport near her neck.

"What!?" she quickly covered it. "Darn it! He wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Naman?" I sweatdropped.

"Sadly yes" she sighed. "By the way, I found some huge door while I was looking around. Come help me figure out whats in it"

"Okay" I said curiously.

I got up and followed her upstairs of the huge library until we came across the horror section since I'm not a huge fan of them. She soon lead me to the corner of the upstairs where we found a big red door with a passcode system on it.

"You think you could cut the wires to turn off the passcode system?" Nexa asked me.

"Sure I can do that!" I said.

She handed me a tool box she found somewhere and I removed the parts of the passcode system and cut off all the wires that were connected. After cutting the last wire, the door soon opened and I put the tools back in the tool box and put the parts aside.

"Now whats behind that door?" Nexa wondered.

We both turned the handle and when we opened the door, I gasped horribly at what I saw in front of me while Nexa looked kinda mad.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

What the heck!? A shrine!? And not just any shrine, but this shrine belonged to Brick! There were pictures of Momoko all over the wall and there was a huge picture of her in the center laying down on the bed with pajamas that show her skin and making it look like she was posing! They ranged from when she was 13 all the way to her age now. There was also one of her showering but it only showed her head so thats good! When I get my hands on him, he's going to die in a painful way!

"H-He's t-that o-obsessed w-with m-me?" Momoko stuttered in fright.

"Not just emotionally and physically but pervertedly also" I growled. "And look at this, he stole some of your clothing!"

I pointed to some of her clothes that she used to wear back then and I heard her gasp again as she saw a pink brush with a red heart on it.

"Hey thats my brush! I thought I lost it!" she pointed to it.

"I have a feeling that Boomer and Butch also have shrines of Miyako and Kaoru" I said with anger. "We need to get you and the girls out of here before they do something else that you wouldn't like"

"B-But h-how?" she whimpered.

"I don't know but for now, we gotta warn the others what we just saw" I commanded.

She nodded quickly and I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and we closed it behind it. We hid the tool box and parts and quickly went downstairs so we could warn the others but sadly fate wasn't there for us.

"There you two are! Do you not know how worried we were after we found you missing in our rooms!" Brick glared at us with his arms crossed.

"We had to ask Eiji in checking on where you girls were!" Naman glared at us also with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry but we were looking around to see if there was anything else interesting to read" I lied.

"W-What she said" Momoko slightly stuttered in her lying voice.

"Momoko-chan, I know you're lying to me. Tell me what the both of you were up to?" Brick commanded.

"We told you guys, we were just reading!" I said hoping they would buy it.

"Tell us the truth Nexa or else" Naman warned me.

"What are you gonna do? Punish me?" I slightly mocked.

"Since the both of you are not telling us, we'll have to force it out of you" Brick smirked.

They then appeared in front of us and grabbed our waists and hauled us onto their shoulders.

"Hey put us down!" I yelled.

"We're telling the truth!" Momoko shouted as she kept beating on Brick's back.

"We can tell you two are lying. Lets take them to the _special _rooms" Brick grinned.

"With pleasure" Naman evilly chuckled.

Special rooms? Oh man, we're not gonna like this.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nexa- What's gonna happen to Momoko and I!**

**Kaoru- If they do anything perverted I'm going t-*Butch clasps his hand over her mouth***

**Butch- I'm not going to let you.*Smirks***

**Eren- *Scary aura* I won't be happy if Nexa or Momoko is hurt.**

**Miyako- I'm worried about this.**

**Boomer and Eiji- Eve and Crown don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ just the fanfiction and their ocs.**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

**Miyako POV.**

"Boomer, please stop." I beg and he finally stops kissing me.

"Why though?" He pouts.

"I don't want you to do something that the girls would get angry at. Especially Kaoru." I reply and he tenses temporarily.

"I doubt she'd be able to do a thing about it. Neither Nexa nor Eren either." He says and hugs me tighter.

"H-Hai." I sigh. Then there's a knock at the door.

"What now?" Boomer groans and the door opens, revealing Eiji who's carrying Eren.

"They found the you-know-what and Brick and Naman think the rest of the girls know something about their plans." Eiji says.

"Special rooms?" Boomer asks. Eiji nods and Boomer picks me up in a restraining manner.

"Boomer!" I shriek.

"Sorry but we've got to do this, Miyako." He replies and we leave the room. They carry us down deep into dark hallways which seems like forever.

"Eiji, why'd you knock me out!?" Eren growls.

"You'll see." Eiji replies. Eren looks over at me with a sympathetic look before we bump into Butch and Kaoru.

"What the heck, Butch! Put me down!" Kaoru hisses and beats on him with her fists since she's been thrown over his shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Eren and I say. She looks at us with a malicious expression.

"What are you waiting for!" She growls.

"Kaoru-chan, please calm down before I have to knock you out." Butch says. She stops struggling but still mutters things under her breath.

"Now. We can take you to the special room or you can tell us why Nexa and Momoko were snooping around the private rooms and the library without permission. And if you're going to leave." Eiji says.

"What!" The girls and I shriek. Eren and Kaoru in seconds are out of their counterpart's grips and release me.

"They aren't lying! You haven't barely let us explore anyway so maybe they were curious!" Kaoru yells.

"Momoko loves reading. And they wouldn't leave." I murmur.

"Nexa may be able to try and escape but I know she wouldn't after her punishment." Eren growls as her eyes change to a flame color.

"We're not buying it." Boomer says. I hide behind Kaoru, the boys all look scary now.

* * *

**Eren POV.**

"Just tell us and we won't punish you." Eiji says.

"I doubt it, Eiji. Now, I do not believe Nexa or Momoko meant to cause problems. So I suggest you let them be, and don't hurt Miyako or Kaoru." I state with venom dripping in my voice.

"Since you're not cooperating. You'll get interrogated as well since you don't want anything to happen to Miyako or Kaoru." Butch says. He and Boomer grab Miyako and Kaoru and drag them out of the basement, leaving Eiji and I in darkness.

"He's right. Now. Shall we start?" Eiji smirks and carries me through the hallway, past a white door into a dimly lit room with only a canopy bed as a furnishing. I gulp, this isn't going to be good. Nexa's going to be really mad when she finds out.

* * *

**Now it's Crown-chan's turn!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eiji: Looks like I'll be punishing Eren again *smirks while hugging her***

**Nexa: WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO MY BEST FRIEND!? *aura becomes dark and her teeth became canines while her eyes are glowing with anger***

**Naman: *kisses her to calm her down* Don't lose your temper**

**Momoko: Whats gonna happen to Miyako and Kaoru? *whimpers while in Brick's grip***

**Brick: Anything they desire *nuzzles her cheek***

**Kaoru: Butch let me go! *struggles to get out of his grip***

**Miyako: Please calm down Kaoru-san! *getting hugged by Boomer***

**Eren: Crown and Eve only own their ocs so enjoy the story *gulps***

* * *

**Ch. 19**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Put me down Butch! There's no way I'm letting Eiji punish Eren!" I banged my fists on his back in anger.

He brought me into our room and I was trying to get him to put me down but he wouldn't listen.

"No can do Kaoru-chan. Your friends were caught snooping around at the library and found their secret place so they're going to be interrogated for their actions or suffer the consequences" Butch replied in an obvious tone.

"They were only curious! You and your brothers barely let us explore because you were all afraid that we were gonna escape again!" I growled at him while struggling.

"Stop struggling Kaoru-chan or I'll punish you" he smirked as he touched my butt.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" I yelled at him while smacking his hand away.

"Can't help myself. You're really hot and sexy" he grinned.

"When I get down here, I'm gonna kill you!" I threatened him.

"Thats impossible because I'm stronger than you" he chuckled while putting me down.

"True but I know your weakness" I smirked evilly.

"And what is that?" he raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

I motioned him to come closer and I whispered what it was in his ear and then he laughed. His laugh had a hint of humor and malice but its almost like he was laughing evilly. Wait a minute, why was he laughing at his own weakness!?

"What the heck is so darn funny about it!?" I yelled.

"Did you really think thats my weakness!?" he panted while laughing.

"Its supposed to be every boy's weakness!" I shot back.

He quit laughing while regaining his breath and looked at me with a bit of hunger in his eyes.

"You're actually wrong cupcake. That isn't my weakness" he smirked.

"Oh really then what is it?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Do you really want to know?" he teased.

"Yes dammit!" I growled in frustration.

"Well if you really want to know" he pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me with his lips near my ear. "Its you"

He pressed his lips on mine which made me slightly gasp giving his tongue access into my mouth. His left hand was pinning both my wrists above me while his right hand was fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Damn it Butch! He was trying to mess with me so he could do this! His legs were spread out so I raised my knee and hit him in his nuts and he howled in pain as he let go of me and I quickly got up and ran out the room toward the basement to stop Eiji from punishing Eren.

However, I was tackled from behind and I crashed on the floor with the person on top of me. I was then flipped and met the eyes of an angry Butch.

"Big mistake, looks like you need to be punished" he glared as he threw me over his shoulder and went upstairs toward our room while I gulped on what he was going to do to me.

Now I hope that the others are okay and their counterparts aren't making them do something they don't want to do.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Now will you admit that you saw the secret room?" Naman whispered seductively in my ear.

"I already told you we didn't see anything!" I lied while panting.

"Wrong answer" he went back to sucking and nibbling on my neck.

I was in a yellow room with a dim light and the canopy bed was the only furniture here. The curtains were out so no one could see what we were doing. My clothes were drenched in sweat and I was pinned down by Naman so he could punish me. I think he left a lot of hickeys on my neck so its going to be sore for a while.

"Just tell the truth and I'll let you go" he muffled while brushing his lips against my collarbone.

"I am telling the truth!" I yelled at him.

"No you're not. I can tell that you're lying, now tell me the truth or else" he warned.

"What are you gonna do? You did everything to punish me" I glared at him.

"Not everything" he evilly chuckled.

What is he talk- oh no. No way, he wouldn't dare! If the others hear about this, they're gonna be so mad at him.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" I stuttered while trying to be brave.

"Oh I will and I also wanted to do this during the time we were enemies" he whispered in a lustful tone.

He pressed his lips on mine while tugging on my shirt. I knew it, he was going to take advantage of me because I wouldn't tell him the truth. I'm so gonna hate this.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kaoru- Why are they doing this to us!*Struggling in Butch's arms***

**Nexa- If something bad happens to any of us I won't regret doing the same to all of you boys!*Growling***

**Naman- I don't think so, Nexa!*kisses her again***

**Momoko- What's going to happen to me!?**

**Me- You'll find out.**

**Miyako- Crown and Eve only own their oc's and this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

**Momoko POV**

"Brick, please stop!" I gasp and try to pull away. We're in a dark red colored room that's dimmed with a pink canopy bed.

"Sorry, Momo-chan, but until you admit you saw the room that ain't happening." He purrs and kisses me harder on the neck.

"I told you we were only curious! It was on accident!" I plead and he smirks.

"Admit it. I know you aren't as stubborn as Kaoru, Nexa or Eren." He says and kisses me on the lips. I can only think of how many hickeys he gave me and how sweaty we both are.

"I can be stubborn! But I didn't mean to! So let me go!" I snap. He has to have a weakness, but he hasn't shown any at all since we stopped being enemies.

"Hey now, if you admit it I'll tell Naman to let Nexa go." He bribes.

"What about Eren and Eiji?" I pry as he kisses me on the collar bone.

"She's not being punished for the same reason so I don't decide if they stop or not." He breathes. I shiver. I can't believe it's such a big deal to them. I mean, seriously?

* * *

**Eren POV**

"Mind explaining why Nexa and Momoko were snooping around?" Eiji says while stroking my face. I'm trapped under him.

"I had no idea whatsoever of them snooping around and my memory serves me right that you didn't let us speak to each other long enough to even think about an escape plan." I growl. He smirks and kisses me.

"Still not what I was wanting." He whispers and drops down beside me. Then starts to nibble on my neck.

"Eiji~.." I groan.

"Were you planning to leave." He asks in a sharp whisper and coils his arms tightly around me.

"No." I reply.

"Really?" He says sarcastically and kisses me again on the lips.

"Yes, really! Now let go!" I complain and he nuzzles my neck. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse with being drenched in sweat and having my collarbone and neck covered in hickeys, he messes with the buttons on my shirt. If Nexa finds out Eiji's a dead man.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nexa: EIJI! BRICK! BUTCH! YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA DIE! *massive killing intent comes from her***

**Eiji, Brick, Butch: 0_0 *grabs their counterparts and runs away with them***

**Nexa: GET BACK HERE AND GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS! *runs after them***

**Naman: *runs after her to stop her***

**Me: Her overprotective mode has activated**

**Miyako: What's gonna happen to me?**

**Me: Who knows well me and Eve own our O.C's. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 21**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

"Boomer put me down!" I pleaded with him.

He was carrying me bridal style toward our room.

"Sorry Miyako-chan but I can't let you down yet until we get to our room" he gave me a sad look.

"Y-You w-won't p-punish m-me w-will y-you?" I stuttered in fear.

"Not unless you know something on what Nexa and Momoko told you about" he replied.

"They haven't told me anything! You barely let me see my friends because you're afraid that we might do something bad" I blurted out without thinking.

"Thats the reason. There's no way I'm gonna lose you Miyako-chan, you're mine for all eternity" he kisses my lips.

I slightly shivered as he took me to our room and put me on the bed where we continued our kiss. He laid down beside me while wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. If only I know his weakness but he doesn't show any during the time we stopped being enemies. Why did Boomer had to be obsessed with me?

"I love you Miyako-chan" Boomer breathed as he separated his lips from mine.

"I-I love you too Boomer-kun" I slightly stuttered.

"Instead of Boomer-kun, why not call me Boomer-koi?" he nuzzled my cheek.

I squeaked as I felt him rub my bare leg. Maybe I shouldn't wear any skirts whenever we kiss on the bed. Suddenly, he stopped rubbing my leg and got up while looking around.

"What is it Boomer?" I asked.

"Did you just hear a loud noise?" he questioned.

"Um no why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I swear I just heard one and it looked to be coming from the basement" he answered.

"Maybe it was an animal?" I suggested.

"I don't that was an animal Miyako-chan. It sounds like a person" Boomer's eyes then widened. "You stay here, I'm going to go check"

He got off the bed and ran out the room while I sat down on the bed. I wonder if he did hear a noise and if so, who's making that noise?

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I tried to scream but it only came out as a muffle as Naman pressed his lips on mine. I felt him tugging down my shirt trying to remove it so he could touch me more. Before he could remove it, a loud boom came from the wall and he removed his lips from mine and growled at the person who destroyed the wall.

"What are you doing here!? Can't you see I'm busy!?" he growled at the person.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU BASTARD!?" a familiar voice said.

I turned my head and my eyes widened at seeing Kyoko transformed into Bolt and she was so mad that HIM would definitely cower in fear from her anger. A killer intent was spreading from her and her eyes were glowing red in anger.

"Get out of here or else I'll let Hiroshi know you're here!" Naman yelled at her.

Bolt quickly flew over to him and punched him so hard that he flew toward the wall. She went over to me and looked over to check if I had any injuries. So far, I only had hickeys on my neck and collarbone and I was covered in sweat including my clothes except they were a bit torn.

"I came here as fast as I could. That bastard is going to pay for trying to force himself on you" she growled while electricity began to form from her hands.

"Thanks for saving me Kyoko-chan" I hugged her.

"No problem now come on, lets get you all out of here" she said.

She grabbed my hand and we ran out the door where we met up with Ali who had Eren with her. Eren was covered in sweat and there were so many hickeys on her neck and collarbone and a few buttons were undone on her shirt.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" I yelled in shock.

"Eiji did this to her so I gave him a beating and threatened his manhood for good" Ali growled as a killer intent came from her.

"You did a good job" I thanked her. "We gotta go save Momoko, Brick's got her"

We quickly ran off to find the room where she was at and I spotted the door and kicked the door open where I growled at Brick who was on top of Momoko.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT!" I yelled while giving him a strong punch that made him hit the wall.

I gave Momoko a comforting hug as tears leaked from her eyes. She was covered in sweat and had hickeys like I did and her clothes were slightly ripped.

"H-He w-wouldn't s-stop p-punishing m-me" she sobbed on my chest.

"Its okay Momoko, I'm here" I reassured her while rubbing her back.

I picked her up bridal style and quickly ran out the room and found the girls who gave a comforting look to Momoko. We ran up the stairs and when we got out of the basement, Boomer and Butch were there including Hiroshi and Koumori who looked really mad.

"How!? You boys weren't supposed to be back until evening! How did you find us!?" Kyoko yelled in shock.

"We had a good guess now release the girls or else" Hiroshi glared at her.

"Or else what?" Ali said in a mocking tone.

"We warned you" Koumori smirked.

They both vanished and then reappeared behind the girls where they removed their belts and they transformed back into their normal forms and grabbed them from behind.

"Hey let us go you bakas!" Kyoko growled while struggling.

"No can do sugar, you two are gonna be punished for tricking us" Hiroshi smirked with a glint in his eye.

I felt someone grab my arms and I gasped as Naman held me tight while Brick picked up Momoko and held her close to him in a possessive manner. Eiji wrapped his arms around Eren and held her tight so she wouldn't move.

"You guys need to keep them on a leash" Butch crossed his arms.

"Sorry that our girls caused some trouble, we'll be taking them home for them to get punished" Eiji said.

"Sounds like a good plan" Boomer frowned.

"Hey don't punish Nexa and Eren! They were already punished enough!" Ali growled.

"True but one of them did hit Brick" Koumori smirked.

They knocked us out and we were then transported back to our home which was the last time we'll ever see the PPGZ again and this time, it'll be impossible to escape from our counterparts.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ali, Eren, Kaoru and Kyoko- Naman if you do that again you're dead! *Flames in the background***

**Miyako- Why is this happening?*Boomer hugs her***

**Momoko- I can't believe you didn't stop, Brick.*Hiding behind Kaoru***

**Brick- Come back here, Momo-chan.*Grabs her again and hugs her***

**Hiroshi and Koumori- We can't believe you tricked us.**

**Nexa- I'll get you boys..*Turns into wolf form***

**Me- Nobody is doing anything to anybody, yet!**

**Boomer and Butch- Eve and Crown only own their oc's and this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 22**

**Kaoru POV**

I flip Butch over my shoulder and punch the wall.

"What is wrong with you, boys!" I yell. "If you really loved us, you wouldn't do this!" I growl and stomp up to the bedroom steaming and slam the door in Butch's face.

"Kaoru!" He pleads.

"No! Just leave me and the other girls alone!" I hiss and fall to the floor. I can't believe what they're doing to us. Nexa was just trying to protect Momoko, and we're all trying to protect each other. So why do they want to keep us separated if they want us to be happy.

"Kaoru, let me in. I'll explain." Butch says.

"I said no. If you don't want us to see anyone, then that's how it's going to be. I won't see you." I reply. I know it's harsh to him, and I do love him. But he needs to grow up and think about what he's doing wrong.

"Please." He begs. I notice he's starting to cry.

"No." I snap. Then I hear muffled voices and footsteps.

"Miyako!"

"Momoko!" I hear Brick and Boomer yell. I guess the girls are upset and doing something about it too.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"I told you, let go!" I growl and tear out of Hiroshi's grip.

"Why should I? Now come back here, you need to be punished." Hiroshi says.

"Leave her alone!" Nexa hisses.

"No. You all are going to be punished." Naman says and drags her out of the room.

"She doesn't need to be punished again and we're lucky Kyoko saved her because I don't think any of you boys are responsible enough for being care-givers!" Eren yells, making a vague point.

"Now, Eren, no need to be hasty. Besides, we can always get help." Eiji says and smirks.

"Leave her alone too, Eiji!" Ali says and her eyes turn gold.

"Don't do it!" Eren and I say.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Hachi's voice says.

"Hachi, you're lucky if you don't get punished by Shinji for that." Koumori warns and grabs Ali again. Oh great, this is not going to go well.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kyoko: Eeeeppp! Don't do that Hiroshi! *slightly blushes from his teasing***

**Hiroshi: But you're just so cute! *snuggles with her***

**Nexa: DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING IMPROPER TO HER OR I WILL NEUTER YOU! *still in wolf form***

**Naman: Its impossible to neuter him since he knows how to avoid you well *holds her***

**Butch: Just look at me Kaoru-chan! *gives her puppy dog look***

**Kaoru: *tries to look away from it* Not unless you learn to grow up a little bit!**

**Hachi: HEY IDIOTS! STOP PUNISHING THE GIRLS AND QUIT BEING OBSESSED WITH THEM OR SO HELP ME I'LL *her mouth got covered by Ali so no one would hear her curse***

**Koumori: How did she got out!? *looks at Shinji***

**Shinji: Secret! *smirking mischievously***

**Miyako, Boomer, Eren, Eiji, Momoko, Brick: Crown and Eve don't own us except for their O.C's.**

* * *

**Ch. 23**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I felt tears running down my cheeks as I curled myself into a ball in the corner of the closet. I changed into a white dress that stops above my knees and my hair was let down. My feet were bare since I didn't feel like wearing any socks or shoes with them and I tried to hold back a sob.

Why couldn't the boys stop being obsessed with us and stop punishing us for something that we didn't even mean to do. If they loved us, they wouldn't make us feel this scared. Now Nexa's going to be punished by Naman again even though she was just trying to protect me. She doesn't deserve any of our punishments, if only the boys weren't that obsessed with us.

My breath slightly hitched as I heard the door open from my room and a soft familiar voice that brings shivers to my spine began calling out my name from outside the room. I tried to stay quiet so he wouldn't find me in here and he would probably leave me alone. Unfortunately, that didn't happen as I heard the doorknob of the closet beginning to turn.

It made a loud click and I looked away as footsteps were heading toward me. I slightly flinched as his finger traced my cheek and then I was in his arms with the scent of cinnamon and raspberries invading my nostrils as he rubbed my back in comfort while whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Please look at me Momoko-chan" I heard him whisper gently.

I shook my head no and he held me close which made me sit on his lap while he sat down with his legs stretched out and his back resting against the wall.

"Momoko-chan I'm so sorry for punishing you. I didn't mean to scare you like this, I just didn't want you to be afraid of me" he whispered while stroking my hair.

"Why didn't you stop?" I whispered while hiding my face in his chest.

"I thought that you were still lying to me but it turns out you were telling the truth all along" he answered as I felt something wet on my shoulder.

I slowly looked up and found him crying with tears running down his face. His eyes were filled with hurt, regret, and sadness that it nearly broke my heart. He then kissed my lips and buried his face on my shoulder while he silently sobbed.

"Forgive me for acting like a monster Momoko-chan. I was scared of losing you and being all alone. You were the only one who understood me more than anyone else, including my brothers. I really loved you with all my heart and I just wanted to make you happy but instead I made you afraid of me. I'm so sorry Momoko-chan, I'm so sorry my sakura!" he silently whispered while crying.

I felt tears forming in my eyes again and I soon wrapped my arms around him while kissing his head. He acted like this because he was scared of losing me and doesn't want to be alone anymore. He just wants to be loved and cared for since he and his brothers loved and cared for us.

He lifted his head and used his arm to wipe away the tears in his eyes and he gave me a reassuring smile. I looked at his ruby red eyes while he looked at my cotton candy pink eyes.

"Sorry you had to see me break down like that" he whispered while stroking my cheek.

"It takes a real man to cry in front of his girlfriend" I whispered to him while resting my head against his chest.

"Yeah well for now, my brothers and I will try to stop being obsessed with you girls but we'll still be overprotective of you so a fanboy won't come near you girls" he rested his forehead against mine.

"Its a good thing you're doing that. I just want us to be the way we were when we first got together, you know, when we're back in New Townsville happy with one another with no worries in our hands and protecting the city from evil" I whispered while cradling his cheek with my palm.

"If you want, I can call the KOBZ and prevent them from punishing the girls since they were just trying to protect you all. And after that, we can leave to back to New Townsville in one week" he suggested.

"Y-You would do that?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"I would do anything to keep you happy Momoko-koi, I want to be with you forever" his nose touching mine.

"Arigato Brick-kun" I whispered with tears forming in my eyes as I kissed his lips while he kissed back.

The girls and I are finally getting our wish after all, we'll be back with our families and the boys would stop being obsessed with us except they'll still be overprotective since Nexa is overprotective of us. I just hope Naman didn't punish her yet.

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

"Will you let go of me!?" I growled at Koumori.

"No can do baby, I gotta punish you" he smirked.

I slightly yelped as I felt his hand go under my shirt but before he could go further, his cell phone rang from his pocket.

"Oh come on, I was gonna punish her" he muttered as he brought his phone and answered it.

"What is it now Brick? What! You're kidding me right!? Aw come on dude, why!? But we still gotta punish them though! Wait, we're only doing that!? That still isn't enough! All right fine, I'll convince the others and we'll try but I'm not gonna like it though! Well good-bye!" he hanged up the phone and put it inside his pocket while removing his hand from my shirt but he still kept his grip on me.

"NAMAN! HIROSHI! EIJI! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW AND DON'T PUNISH YOUR GIRLS YET!" he yelled in the house.

Next time he should warn me that he was gonna yell so I could cover my ears but now its too late. I heard loud footsteps and the boys came inside the living room except Naman and Eiji let their hair down. Since I don't see any sweat on them, that means they haven't punished my friends yet which is a relief.

"Why did you yell for us!? I was gonna punish Kyoko-chan!" Hiroshi slightly pouted.

"Change of plans, Brick called us and said that we can't punish them with our perverted ways" Koumori answered.

"And why not?" Naman crossed his arms.

"He said that he and his brothers are gonna stop being obsessed with their girlfriends and he wants us to do the same thing so our girls won't be scared of us. However, he said we can still be overprotective of them but not too much like Nexa though and the only punishment we can give them is a spanking" he explained.

"Thats it? And why the sudden change of heart?" Eiji asked.

"He wouldn't tell me so instead of punishing our girls with our hearts desired, we just gotta spank them if they do something bad" Koumori sighed.

Spank us? Well its better than their own punishment but spanking us requires hitting our- oh no. What have you done red eyes!? Do you live to have us suffer from what their planning!? But at least Nexa won't suffer anymore from Naman.

"So thats basically it, now just let your girls know about this and only spank them for their punishment. Naman, go easy on Nexa since you already punished her" Koumori said.

"No promises" Naman replied as he left the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER!" I shouted.

Hiroshi and Eiji soon left the room so its only me and Koumori but he had an evil smirk on his face.

"You better watch out Ali-chan, I think he's planning something that you wouldn't like and Shinji's cheering for him" Hachi's voice said in my mind.

"You're lucky that Shinji doesn't punish you" I replied back to her.

"Only if I tease him or something which makes him punish me and I swear he's planning on raping me soon" I heard her shiver.

"Ready for your spanking Ali-koi?" Koumori purred in my ear.

Kami-sama! Someone pray for me or better yet, someone help me stop him! But at least he's learning not to be obsessed with me again.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Brick- I can't believe I cried..*Hugging Momoko***

**Nexa- Just be glad I won't come after you this time…*Scary aura***

**Kaoru- Butch, until you grow up I'm not looking at you.*Pushing him away repeatedly***

**Butch- But I'm sorry!*Big puppy eyes***

**Eiji- I was looking forward to punishing Eren.*cuddling with Eren***

**Naman- We'll get you back, Brick-head.*KOGZ glare at Brick***

**Me- No fighting, yet!**

**Miyako, Kyoko, Eren, Ali- Eve and Crown don't own anything but the story and their O.C's.**

* * *

**Ch. 24**

**Miyako POV**

"Miyako-chan, please.." Boomer says as he walks into the room.

"No." I say, trying to sound confident. I'm hiding in the wardrobe.

"Look, I'm sorry, Miyako. Please.." He begs, his voice cracks. Then the door of the wardrobe opens and he lifts me out, enveloping me in warmth.

"Boomer, why? Why didn't you stop them?" I ask.

"I didn't want you go and leave me alone. So I didn't think about anything else." He says and starts to cry.

"Boomer, I'd never leave. But you and your brothers need to learn to consider other's feelings better." I assure and wrap my arms around him gently.

"I know. I'm just scared to lose you." He says and nuzzles my neck.

"So you'll try to not scare me like that again?" I ask.

"Promise." He replies.

* * *

**Eren POV**

"You didn't need to do it that hard." I groan and walk into the closet.

"I couldn't help it. You're too cute when you're flustered." Eiji teases.

"Nexa would kill you if she heard you say that." I remind him and change into a white tank-top, off-the-shoulder black baggy sweater, black jean capris and white hightop converse, putting my hair in an Egyptian ponytail.

"I doubt it." Eiji says and I walk out.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes, really." He replies and wraps his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nexa: EIJI I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases after him***

**Eiji: Aw come on! *runs away from her***

**Eren: I warned you! *sighs***

**Naman: I'll go get her *runs after Nexa***

**Miyako: At least Boomer-kun promised to behave well**

**Boomer: I'm just afraid of losing you *hugs her***

**Brick: I just hope the other guys won't kill me *snuggles with Momoko***

**All the boys: TOO LATE!**

**All the girls: Crown and Eve only own their o.c.s and the story.**

* * *

**Ch. 25**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Please open the door Kaoru-chan!" Butch knocks on the bathroom door.

"I said no!" I shouted.

I'm now currently hiding in the bathroom and locked the door so Butch won't come in easily. Honestly, he needs to stop being obsessed with me and learn to grow up so he won't go to an asylum.

"But I'm sorry Kaoru-chan, just please listen to me!" he pleaded.

"If you're sorry then why didn't you stop the boys from punishing my friends!?" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't think straight! I didn't want you to leave me and move on to another guy" his voice cracked.

I heard shuffling from the door and he then opened it and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Kaoru-chan, I just don't want to lose you because you're special to me" he buried his face in my hair.

"Butch" I whispered.

"Forgive me for my actions my little buttercup, I promise to behave well from now on" he whispered.

I hugged him back while resting my head on the crook of his neck.

"Okay Butch I forgive you but please stop being obsessed with me" I answered.

"Don't worry I'll stop. Brick already told me everything and from now on, we'll stop being obsessed with you but we'll still be quite protective of you girls but not much like your yellow friend and the only punishment you girls would get is a spanking" he said.

"I can deal with that but go gentle on the spanking though" I frowned.

"No promises" he chuckled.

I playfully punched him in the arm and broke the hug and we both walked out of the bathroom and after he closed the door, he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Kaoru-chan" he muffled.

"I-I love you too Butch" I muffled back.

We broke apart and hugged each other feeling the warm enveloping us. Since they'll stop being obsessed with us, maybe the KnockOut Boys will do the same thing for the CrystalLight Girls. I hope none of them got punished yet.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Man he spanks hard" I rubbed my bottom to soothe the pain.

I was in the shower washing myself to get rid of the sweat and make myself clean again so I would smell better. It felt like almost an hour but I won't get out of the shower until I get rid of those hickeys that were still on my neck and collarbone. I was using plumeria body wash to rub my body a bunch of times to get rid of the feeling of being punished by Naman.

"If I keep this up, my skin is gonna turn red" I told myself.

"Hey Nexa, are you in there!?" I heard a voice yell from the other side of the door.

"I'm taking a shower Ali!" I shouted.

"You've been in there for at least 1 hour, come on out before you turn yourself into a prune!" she yelled.

"Not yet!" I shouted back.

Suddenly, I heard a loud slam and I looked out from the shower curtain while covering my body with it and gasped as I saw the door fell down and Ali was standing on it with her hands on her hips.

"Ali! Why did you kick the door open!?" I shrieked.

"Since you're not coming out of the shower, I'm dragging you out then" she replied.

"But I'm not wearing clothes though and I'm wet!" I seethed.

"Then go dry yourself and put your clothes on" she said.

"How since you broke the door!?" I pointed to the door on the floor.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE!?" I heard a booming voice from downstairs.

The bedroom door opened and Ali turned around and we both found Naman and the others and their faces were shocked.

"Ali, how many times have we told you not to kick the door open!?" Kyoko face-palmed.

"I had to get Nexa out of the shower" Ali shot back.

"You could've just waited until she was done and now look what you did to the poor door" Eren sighed.

"Its not my fault that the door was old" Ali shrugged.

"Can you all please leave so I could dry myself and change?" I growled.

"Okay fine we're leaving back up people, give the lady her privacy" Ali pushed them all out the door and closed it behind her.

I sighed as I got out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. I quickly put on my undergarments and my clothes that consisted of a black t-shirt that has Miku Hatsune on it** (I have that t-shirt)**, jean shorts that reaches my knees, yellow sneakers, and I had my towel around my neck to finish drying my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom since the door is still on the floor and walked outside the room and headed downstairs where Naman pinched the bridge of his forehead while Ali was babbling about something.

"I said I was sorry geez it was just an accident" Ali exclaimed.

"You still owe me a door" Naman growled.

"Relax dude, I'll make sure Ali gets you a door and the girls shall help her" Koumori smirked.

"Hey don't get us involved! Ali was the one who broke the door!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Be nice Kyoko-chan" Hiroshi said.

"Whatever" she pouted.

I quietly walked inside the kitchen so the others won't hear me and I sighed. At least they're not being obsessive anymore.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Miyako- Where'd all the boys go?**

**Eren- To beat Brick up for not letting them punish us.**

**Nexa- Then I'm going to kill Eiji.*Murderous Aura***

**Kaoru- Not without me you won't!*Smirks***

**Me- Come on we don't need anything bad happening outside the story! Boys, get back in here!*KOGZ and RRBZ walk in***

**Brick- What gives? They're trying to kill me because I told them no.*Hugs Momoko***

**Kyoko- That doesn't mean any of you are in the clear yet.*Glares at the boys, particularly Eiji***

**Momoko and Ali- Crown and Eve do not own anything but their OC's and this story!**

* * *

**Ch. 26**

**Momoko POV**

"What now?" Brick groans as there's a loud rapping at the door, disrupting him from kissing me.

"Dude, you know you made the KOGZ mad right." Boomer says from outside.

"Yeah. And what could they do about it anyway?" Brick replies, letting Boomer in.

"They're after you now, bro. After they get a new door for one of their rooms." Butch says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"Ali broke down the bathroom door again apparently and she has to replace it with help from the girls." Boomer replies.

"Of course." I say and close my eyes. I want to see the girls, without the boys being so obsessive.

"They should be here soon." Butch says. I smile.

"We have to make sure that nothing else happens then." Brick says decisively.

"Yes. You do." I sigh.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"Ali, could you please not do that again. We're tired of replacing doors." I moan as I go through a list of doors online.

"Hey I get impatient, okay?" Ali snaps.

"Enough of the blaming act!" Eren growls.

"She's right." Nexa sighs.

"How about this one?" I ask.

"That looks good. Let's get it." Ali says.

"Fine. I'll pay so we can get it over with quickly. I'm not doing it again though." Eren says and takes the laptop to make the order.

"But remember, Ali, you have to make your own payment." Nexa says.

"Ugh, I know already." Ali groans. This is not going to turn out well.

"Girls!" The boys say as they walk in.

"Nani?" I say.

"We have some news." Hiroshi says.

* * *

**Crown's Turn!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Brick: They better not try to kill me! *cuddles with Momoko***

**KOBZ: You'll have to wait and see *omits killer intent***

**Nexa: Never in my entire life have I seen them this mad**

**Eren: Me too *sweatdrops***

**Ali: At least they forgot about the door *mutters***

**Kyoko: You still owe Eren money for that!**

**Kaoru: I find it hilarious she kicked the door open *laughs***

**Miyako: But mostly to prevent Nexa from becoming a prune**

**Momoko: Too bad for the door though *sighs***

**Me: Well Eve and I only own the plot and our o.c.s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 27**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I was downstairs in the living room with the girls since the boys are inside the kitchen discussing about something. I wore a white tank-top with a mini blue coat over it, dark blue checkered skirt with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow, white laced socks that reached under my knees, black high heel boots, and my hair was in pigtails but braided to touch my shoulders.

Momoko wore a rose pink t-shirt with sparkles on them, a yellow skirt with red mini shorts underneath them, white socks that cover her ankles, red converses, and her hair was in its usual ponytail but with a pink ribbon instead of her bow.

Kaoru wore a black tank-top with a mini green shirt over it that reaches below her rib cage, blue skinny jeans, green adidas, and her hair was in its usual style but with no hat.

We were all talking with one another about how the boys are gonna bring us back to New Townsville so we could see the others again.

"I can't believe they decided to stop being obsessed with us" I said in disbelief.

"True but they're still gonna be a bit protective of us because of the fanboys" Kaoru grimaced.

"At least they're trying so they can stop scaring us" Momoko pointed out.

"I agree" I said. "And they'll only punish us by spanking us if we do something bad"

"And they're probably gonna make us suffer by it while they enjoy it" Kaoru seethed.

"We'll have to get use to it" Momoko sighed.

The kitchen doors opened and we turned our heads to find the boys walking towards us with smiles on their faces.

"Whats with the happy look?" Kaoru asked.

Butch hugged her while still smiling and whispered something in her ear that made her face go into shock.

"What did you say?" Momoko asked her.

Brick hugged her as well and whispered something in her ear and she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

Boomer hugged me and whispered, "We bought ourselves a house thats big enough for all of us to live in and its in New Townsville"

"A-A house?" I stuttered in shock.

"Thats right and once we return to New Townsville and see the others, we'll be moving in there since its close to the school" Brick replied.

"Just how big is the house?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll see how big it is when we get there Kaoru-chan" Butch smirked.

"And how many rooms are there?" Momoko asked.

"About 6 rooms" Brick answered.

"And we'll be living there?" I asked.

"Thats right Miyako-chan and each of us get our own rooms but you're welcome to sleep with us incase any of you have nightmares" Boomer answered.

"I think we're good" Kaoru put her hands up.

"Now don't be shy cupcake" Butch cooed while hugging her.

"S-Shut up!" she shouted while blushing.

"How about we all pack now so we could go back to New Townsville before it gets dark" Brick suggested.

"Right now? Why?" Momoko asked.

"Aren't you all eager to see your families again?" he answered.

"He wants to get there before the KOBZ come here and kill him for not letting them punish their girls" Boomer whispered to me.

"Boomer!" he yelled at him in anger.

"I was telling the truth!" Boomer shot back.

"Oye knock it off!" Butch shouted at them.

"Lets just go pack!" Kaoru exclaimed.

We all went upstairs after they were done arguing and began getting our stuff. The boys brought a few of our clothes and other stuff with them from our home so there wasn't any much stuff to pack up. We all finished packing and then Boomer picked me up bridal style and flew downstairs with me in his arms and the girls were in their boyfriends' arms as well and they all flew us outside and shot toward the sky while we clutched onto them.

After flying for at least 2 hours or so, we spotted New Townsville and we landed inside the lab and noticed that it was still empty. The boys put us down and de-transformed back into their normal clothes.

"I wonder where the Professor, Ken, and Peach are?" I wondered.

"Maybe they're still at that science convention in Kyoto since we've been at Fuji for at least 3 weeks" Momoko replied.

"I agree with her" Brick replied.

"By the way, how are our families gonna react once they see us again after being gone for so long?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah about that…" Butch sheepishly said.

"We told your families that we were all gonna be gone for an emergency extra credit project that'll last about a month and that we all need it in order to get an A in that class" Boomer chuckled.

"And they believed it?" I said in shock.

"Surprisingly yeah" Brick answered.

"Well they do trust you boys but don't know your evil side" Momoko replied.

"True which is this" he grabbed her from behind and began to tickle her sides.

"Okay okay I get it now stop with the tickling" she giggled.

"He isn't the only one who does that" Butch grabbed Kaoru and tickled her sides as well.

"H-Hey cut it out!" Kaoru bit her lip to refrain from laughing.

"He's right!" Boomer grabbed me and started to tickle me as well.

"Hehe Boomer-kun thats enough" I giggled.

The boys were laughing while we were still giggling from their antics but they stopped after they nuzzled with our necks. I wonder how the CLGZ are doing with the KOBZ?

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

I stood their in shock. Are they serious or are they just trying to mess with us because of what happened to the door?

"Care to repeat what you just said?" I said in shock.

"We said that we are going back to New Townsville because of a house we bought thats across from the RRBZ and PPGZ's house that they owned" Koumori answered.

"You guys bought a house?" Kyoko said in disbelief.

"Yes Kyoko-chan we did" Hiroshi smirked.

"And where did you get the money?" Nexa crossed her arms.

"Sorry but its a secret" Naman put his finger on his lips indicating its a secret.

"And when are we leaving?" Eren asked.

"Right now so pack your stuff" Eiji answered.

We all went upstairs but before Koumori and I could open our door, we heard a noise from inside the room.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Hachi and Shinji separated themselves from us when we weren't paying attention and now they're free to do whatever they want" Koumori said.

Whatever they want? What was he talk- oh no, she wouldn't dare! I quickly opened the door and found our twins making out in an uncompromising position and I growled in anger.

"GUYS! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NOW GET OFF THE BED SO WE COULD PACK AND MOVE INTO OUR NEW HOUSE OR SO HELP ME I'LL THROW YOU BOTH OUT THE WINDOW!" I yelled in anger.

"And you had to ruin the fun" Shinji pouted.

"OUT NOW!" I yelled.

They quickly got off the bed and ran out the door while muttering incoherent words and Koumori and I slammed the door behind us and began packing our stuff.

"I forgot those two haven't touched each other in quite a while" Koumori replied.

"You haven't told me how they separated from us" I asked.

"They wouldn't tell us because its a big secret" he sighed. "Oh yeah I forgot to do something"

He kissed my lips while hugging me and I slightly kissed him back. Then he pulled away not before kissing my cheek.

"W-What the heck!?" I slightly blushed.

"I wanted to do that before we leave" he smirked.

"Impatient are we?" I grumbled.

"Now don't act you didn't like it?" he teased.

I ignored his antics and quickly packed up my stuff and we headed downstairs to find the others but then Koumori picked me up in his transformation outfit.

"Hold on tight" he replied before he and the others flew outside with the girls in their arms and we clutched onto them so we wouldn't fall. After it lasted for at least 2 hours, we landed at the lab and went inside to find the RRBZ on the couch hugging the PPGZ who were on their laps. They put us down and I had a confused look on my face as Koumori, Eiji, Naman, and Hiroshi all had evil smirks on their faces while radiating killer intent.

"Oh Brick~" they said in an eerie voice.

Brick stopped what he was doing and paled at seeing the boys with smirked looks on their faces. He quickly put Momoko next to him and transformed and flew away as fast as he can while muttering "oh man" over and over again as the guys suddenly flew after him with their weapons intact while his brothers got up and transformed and flew after them to stop them from killing him.

"Oh yeah, they wanted to hurt Brick for not letting them punish you girls" Hachi replied as she leaned against Shinji's chest who put his arm around her.

"Since they're busy, Hachi and I are gonna crash at the house and wait for you guys. You better not disturb us again" he left with her not before giving me a small glare.

Hey Hachi's my twin sister, I care for her a lot and I don't want her to get hurt. At least he knows not to mess with her not after what happened last time but to me it was hilarious while he ran away screaming like a girl with her chasing after him.

"Should we help him?" Momoko asked us.

"Its best if we don't intervene Momoko-chan. They can be pretty scary when they're mad" Nexa sighed.

"While they're gone, lets talk about what we're gonna do now that we're back" Kyoko suggested.

"Lets go to the karaoke center" Eren suggested.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed.

"Us too!" Momoko, Miyako, and Kyoko replied.

"Pass!" Kaoru and Nexa replied.

"Do it or I'll tell your boyfriends it was you two who made them think they lost their foot" I threatened.

"Fine" they muttered.

"Relax, no one will laugh at you or they die" Eren reassured them.

"Its also a good place to see if we're still good with our voices" Miyako said.

"That is true" Kyoko said.

"We'll go there tomorrow to celebrate and the boys will come with us too" Momoko piped up.

"Sounds like a plan" we all said.

Maybe I should ask Hachi if she wants to come to? We can also make Shinji sing there as well since he's pretty good with rapping like Koumori. I wonder if they still play our favorite songs there?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Momoko- Why can't you leave Brick alone?!**

**Naman- He didn't let us punish the girls the way we wanted to.*Evil Aura***

**Nexa- Eiji, I'm still going to kill you.*Glares***

**Eiji- Uh.. Naman, control your girl.*Grabs Eren and runs off***

**Brick- *Whispers* They forgot about me at least.**

**Hiroshi- No way, we're still going to kill you, Brick.**

**Me- Crown and I own the story and our OC's!**

* * *

**Ch. 28**

**Kaoru POV**

I walk out of my room wearing a light green shirt, black basketball shorts, black jordans and my cap. We're supposed to go the Karaoke Center today.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan." Butch says and hugs me.

"Ohayo. Now, let's go get breakfast shall we?" I say and we walk downstairs to the kitchen. The others are there waiting there. Brick sports a good number of bruises and scratches that Momoko is tending to, guess the KOGZ were serious.

"How's the punishment doing for you, Brick?" Butch teases.

"Ha Ha very funny." Brick groans.

"Brick, stop moving! I want to do this without getting Eren to help me." Momoko scolds as she puts another bandage on his arm, making him hiss.

"You ready for karaoke today?" Miyako asks.

"Hai. I can't wait!" Boomer says and hugs her. I sweatdrop as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I say and walk to the door. There stand the KOGZ and CLGZ.

"We came to see if you're ready." Nexa says.

"And for the boys to apologize to Brick.." Eren adds while yanking Eiji's hair.

"Oh.. Then come on in." I say and we walk back inside. Brick looks at the boys and glares.

"Why are they here." Brick asks.

"Say sorry, boys." Kyoko says.

"Fine. We're sorry." The KOGZ say.

"Forgiven." Brick says nonchalantly.

"Alright. Now, are we going to Karaoke or not?" Ali says.

"After Hachi and Shinji show up." Momoko says. It's silent for a few moments before Ali and Koumori face palm.

"We'll be right back!" They both growl and run out of the room.

"I was wondering if they'd notice." I say.

* * *

**Eren POV**

After dragging Hachi and Shinji out of their makeout session we finally walk into the Karaoke Center.

"I'll go first!" Momoko squeals and we walk over to the Karaoke song selection. She picks out 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy ft. DO and grabs the microphone.

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_We're in heaven!_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years._

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_(We're in heaven)_

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. (Ooh)_

_There's a lot that I could say,_

_But just hold me now._

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Now our dreams are coming true,_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_(We're in heaven.)_

_Love is all that I need._

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven!_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh._

_Ohh, ohh, ohhh_

_(We're in heaven)_

She finishes the song gracefully and we clap for her. She smiles.

"That was awesome, Momo-chan!" Brick cheers and kisses her gently, making her turn pink.

"Why don't you go next, Nexa-chan?" Naman suggests.

"Oh all right." Nexa replies and walks over to the song selection. 'She Wolf' by David Guetta ft. Sia comes on, she takes the microphone from Momoko.

_A shot in the dark,_

_A past, lost in space,_

_Where do I start?_

_The past and the chase?_

_You hunted me down,_

_Like a wolf, a predator,_

_I felt like a deer in love lights,_

_You loved me and I froze in time,_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine,_

_But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees,_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes,_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_Falling to pieces,_

_Did she lie and wait,_

_Was I bait to pull you in,_

_The thrill of the kill,_

_You feel, as a sin,_

_Lay with the wolves,_

_Alone, it seems,_

_I thought I was part of you,_

_You loved me and I froze in time,_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine,_

_But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees,_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes,_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_Falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_Falling to pieces_

"Great job, Nexa!" Naman says and hugs her tightly. She lightly blushes and turns to face Miyako.

"Would you like to go next, Miyako?" Nexa asks.

"I think you should, Miya-chan." Boomer says.

"Alright!" Miyako says and spends a few minutes at the selection. I smile and lean against Eiji until she picks Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window,_

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray (I would pray),_

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed I could break away,_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_I'll take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean,_

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will),_

_And breakaway,_

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging around revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on,_

_Fly away, breakaway,_

_I'll spread my wings,_

_And I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,_

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from,_

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

She ends perfectly, like an angel. We clap for her and she smiles as Boomer hugs and kisses her.

"Why don't you go next, Eren?" Eiji says.

"Do you really want me to sing?" I ask. He nods and leads me over to the selection. I select People like us by Kelly Clarkson.

_We come into this world unknown,_

_But know that we are not alone,_

_They try and knock us down,_

_But change is coming, it's our time now,_

_Hey... everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes,_

_And hey... yeah I know what you're going through,_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive,_

_Ohh,_

_People like us we've gotta stick together,_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever,_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten,_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom,_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh,_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire!_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh,_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us,_

_Hey, this is not a funeral,_

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage,_

_Just wait, everything will be okay,_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames.._

_Ohh,_

_People like us we've gotta stick together,_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever,_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten,_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom,_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh,_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire,_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh,_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Ohh_

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We're all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

I close off the song and pass it off to Kyoko at random as Eiji wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my ear.

"You sounded great, Eren." He whispers.

"Thanks." I reply as Kyoko takes my place. She chose Titanium by David Guetta.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Hiroshi pounces on her as soon as she stops singing and squeezes her nearly to death while the rest of us clap.

" Alright. Who's next?" Kaoru says.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Brick: The KOBZ just had to hurt me huh!? *hugs Momoko***

**Koumori: You wouldn't let us punish our girls!**

**Ali: Be thankful he did that otherwise we'll be scared of you for the rest of our life!**

**Nexa: We still need to kill Eiji! *glares at him***

**Eiji: Dang it I'm sorry okay! Can't you just let it go!? *hides behind Eren***

**Miyako: Please calm down everyone!**

**Me: Well Eve and I own our O.C.s and the plot so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 29**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

"I shall go!" Ali said.

She walked up to the song selection and picked out Pyromania by Cascada and grabbed the microphone from Kyoko.

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Call me obsessed_

_Call me insane _

_Something is creeping through my veins_

_My eyes cannot see _

_What's underneath_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me_

_I'm gonna get this fire started_

_Impossible for you to breath_

_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_

_Cause I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_I must confess_

_A thousand degrees_

_Bring out the beast inside of me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Go into the place_

_It's gonna melt your fears away_

_I'm gonna get this fire started_

_Impossible for you to breath_

_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_

_And I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania _

_Ow ow owww_

_(Don't you see me burning up)_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_(Heat it, heat it up up)_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania_

_Soon as the fire is running wild_

_I will surrender to Fahrenheit _

_And I don't want to apologize_

_It's getting hot and I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_(Heat it, heat it up up)_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

When she finished singing, Koumori went up to her and hugged her while kissing her cheeks.

"You did awesome babe!" he muffled between kisses.

"Arigato Koumori" she slightly blushed. "You wanna go Kaoru?"

"Fine" Kaoru sighed and grabbed the microphone from and went to the song selection and picked out Keep It Moving by Keke Palmer.

_Alright you all_

_It's Keke P, huh I'm flappin'_

_We're doin' it real big uh huh_

_Woke up in the Morning_

_And I see the sunshine_

_Only got the summer time_

_On my mind (Oh)_

_My girls' in 'ere and_

_We kick it all the time_

_Only got the summer time_

_On my mind (ehh)_

_We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)_

_We keep it movin' (Oh ayo oh)_

_We keep it movin' (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh)_

_Everybody knows that school's out_

_No doubt_

_You know this one goes out_

_To all of my homies_

_It's what we been waitin' for_

_It's 92 (outside)_

_Let's make our move_

_And get into a little somethin'_

_Radio's blastin'_

_Let's make this happen_

_Homies and shorties_

_Stand up (stand up)_

_Let's get this party on_

_Let's do this now_

_Be young and proud_

_Show 'em how we hold it down_

_(Get it, get it)_

_(3 1 2) yeah they know how to druke it!_

_(2 1 2) (uh huh) everyone knows_

_We're 'bout to twork it out_

_Get it get it_

_Come on now it's goin' down_

_Everybody's feelin' just fine_

_(Summer time)_

_na 106 and park on, come on_

_And my favorite joint's on_

_It's a block party_

_So don't be afraid to loose control_

_It's all about you_

_Do what it do_

_Can't nobody tell us nothin'_

_I love hip-hop music_

_Let's go ahead and do this_

_Homies and shorties_

_Stand up (stand up!)_

_Let's get this party on_

_We doin' it now_

_Be young and proud_

_Let's go and show them how_

_We get it get it_

_(3 1 2) yeah they know how to druke it_

_(2 1 2) everyone knows_

_We're 'bout to twork it out_

_Get it get it_

_Come on now it's goin' down_

_Everybody feelin' just fine_

_Summer time!_

_OK, It's summer time_

_about to party like a rock star_

_A couple months beatin' by like a hot car_

_'cause time flies when you havin' fun_

_So we can flow and tryna_

_Find yourself a summer love_

_But me, I keep it movin'_

_All seven days of the week_

_I'm like Miami 'cause the boy_

_Always bring ya heat_

_I got them big things poppin'_

_Like my name is Tip_

_Doing tricks with the wip_

_And Keke P_

_A million dollar kit!_

After she finished singing, Butch grabbed her and pulled her close to him while planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You sang beautifully babe" he whispered in her ear.

"Um thanks" Kaoru blushed. "Its finally your turn Hachi!"

"Got it!" she got up and grabbed the mic from Kaoru and picked out a song from the song selection which was All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_(Running through my head)_

_This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_(All the things she said)_

_This is not enough_

_Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said, she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said._

After she finished singing, Shinji pounced on her while planting multiple kisses on her lips. We were all pretty shocked, Hachi was an awesome singer than any of us and I can't believe she never told us that she was talented in singing. All of us clapped loudly for her and she gave us all the peace sign while Shinji kept kissing her.

"Hachi, you never told me that you were awesome at singing!?" Ali exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well I wanted to keep this a secret from all of you but now you figured it out after dragging me here" Hachi replied after Shinji finished kissing her.

"Since the girls are done singing, now its the boys turn!" I said.

I wonder how good the boys are at singing?

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"I'll go first!" Hiroshi announced.

He grabbed the mic and looked through the song selection for a few minutes. He now picked All Around The World by Justin Bieber.

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it_

_(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)_

_I think it's time, think it's time that you show it_

_You're beautiful, beautiful_

_Go go go_

_Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?_

_Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back_

_We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that_

_So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)_

_'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)_

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world_

_All around the world_

_You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it_

_(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)_

_Light it up, light it up, so explosive_

_You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)_

_Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?_

_Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back_

_We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that_

_So dj bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)_

_All around the world they're no different than us (no)_

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world_

_Yeah_

_Okay_

_Once again_

_(All around the world)_

_The dynamic duo is back at it_

_JB, Luda!_

_I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect_

_Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface_

_Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it_

_In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it_

_Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it_

_Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end_

_You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light_

_Beauty revolves around you_

_It's only right that..._

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)_

_All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)_

_All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)_

_All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)_

_All around the world_

After Hiroshi finished singing, Kyoko gave him a kiss and hugged him. It looks like she loved it.

"Who wants to go next?" he announced.

"I'll go!" Koumori said as he took the mic and picked out the song In My Head by Jason Derulo.

_Jason Derülo._

_Deluga Heights._

_J. J. J. J. J. R._

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming more._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

We all clapped and Ali gave him a side hug and he returned it happily.

"You wanna go next Brick?" he asked.

"Sure!" Brick shrugged as he grabbed the mic and picked the song Dangerous by In-Joy.

_Mmmm yeah_

_Last night I found a box of pictures, pictures_  
_Each one a memory of us uh, uh, uh_  
_Each one reminds me how we used to be together_  
_Can we get it back? Can we get it back?_

_I used to never worry about you_  
_I thought the past was dead and gone, gone_  
_Now I'm sitting here flipping, smiling, and reminiscing_  
_Wishin' you were in my arms_  
_And for so long I tried to cover up_  
_But I guess it wasn't good enough_

_This could be dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous_  
_How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough_  
_Can't let it go right now_  
_You got me curious_

_This could be dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous_  
_But I can't let this feeling of mine_  
_Keep me from love this time_  
_Sometimes you got to let go_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_

_I never though that we would ever, ever_  
_Come and I would take you back, back_  
_But I feel like even though this could get crazy_  
_I can't forget what we had, had_  
_And for so long I tried to cover up_  
_But I guess it wasn't good enough yeah_

_This could be dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough_  
_Can't let it go right now_  
_You got me curious, curious_

_This could be dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_But I can't let this feeling of mine_  
_Keep me from love this time_  
_Sometimes you got to let go, let go yeah_

_I told myself over and over_  
_You've hurt me once but it won't happen again_  
_But this box full of old faded pictures_  
_Will look at your face makes me remember_  
_Dangerous, so dangerous_

_And now you got me curious_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough_  
_Can't let it go right now_  
_You got me curious, curious_

_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_But I can't let this feeling of mine_  
_Keep me from love this time_  
_Sometimes you got to let go, curious_

_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_How can I be sure this time that I'll be enough_  
_Can't let it go right now_  
_You got me curious, curious_

_This could be dangerous, dangerous yeah_  
_This could be dangerous, dangerous_  
_But I can't let this feeling of mine_  
_Keep me from love this time_  
_Sometimes you got to let go yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_This could be dangerous_

After we all clapped, Momoko gave him a hug and kissed his forehead which made him blush.

"You wanna go dude?" he asked Eiji.

"Sure" he shrugged and grabbed the mic and picked the song You Are Loved by Josh Groban.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I will be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Every one needs to be heard_

_You are loved_

After he finished singing, Eren tacked him into a hug and kissed his cheek while he hugged back a bit startled from what she did.

"You wanna go Butch?" he asked.

"Yup!" he replied as he grabbed the mic and picked the song Forever by Chris Brown.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Forever_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Forever_

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity_

_Tonight is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music_

_Around you, around you_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

_Ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like were on another level_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby, feel the beat inside_

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh_

_It's like now_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes_

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters, you love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_

_Forever-ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever oh_

We clapped when he finished and Kaoru gave him a fist bump and a small kiss on the forehead which made him smile.

"You're up next Naman" he replied.

"Okay" he replied bluntly as he grabbed the mic and picked the song from the selection Avenue by Lomaticc.

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing no no no_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Nooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing no no no no_

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Cause I'm still with you,_

_You're still with me._

_Ohh I'm still with you,_

_Come follow me._

_Girl you, do you believe,_

_Do you believe in love at first sight._

_I know you see, right clearly,_

_There is always something there to remind me._

_Yea, my fantasy,_

_Completely live the life, my reality._

_Girl you,_

_Do you believe,_

_Do you believe in you and me._

_Nananananana-na-na_

_I'm in love girl finally,_

_Nananananana-na-na_

_I'm in love girl finally._

_Waiting for the day you come,_

_Come, come, come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Cause I'm still with you,_

_You're still with me._

_Ohh I'm still with you,_

_Come follow me._

_Though you want nothing to do with me,_

_I still care, that's a fact,_

_Ill be there in a snap, yea,_

_What you never want, you will always have,_

_But the thing that you desire,_

_Yea good luck with that._

_Cause_

_Nananananana-na-na_

_I'm in love girl finally,_

_Nananananana-na-na_

_You and I will never be._

_Waiting for the day you come,_

_Come, come, come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Cause I'm still with you,_

_You're still with me._

_Ohh I'm still with you,_

_Come follow me._

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing no no no_

_l-l-lomatic_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Ohh Oh Oh Ohhh Ohhh_

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Cause I'm still with you,_

_You're still with me._

_Ohh I'm still with you,_

_Come follow me._

_Come c-c-come follow, follow me._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Come and take a run on my avenue,_

_I'll show you the world if you want me to._

_Cause I'm still with you,_

_You're still with me._

_Ohh I'm still with you,_

_Come follow me._

_Singing nooooooooooo_

_Nooooooooooo_

_Nooooooooooo_

_Ohh Oh Oh Ohhh Ohhh_

_Nooooooooooo_

_Nooooooooooo_

_Nooooooooooo_

_Come c-c-c-come follow, follow me._

All of us clapped after he finished singing and I gave him a hug to congratulate him as he hugged me back.

"You were awesome" I whispered.

"I know" he whispered back.

We broke the hug and gave the mic to Shinji. "You're up next"

"Get ready for my awesome singing" he smirked as he took the mic and picked out the song DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher.

_Usher, Usher, Usher_

_(Yeah man)_

_So we back in the club with the bodies rockin' from side to side_

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

_Hands up, yeah suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gon' get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow_

_There's just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gon' set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gon' get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Usher, don't lie_

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_

_Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll_

_My life is a movie, and you just Tivo_

_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_

_She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_

_Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_

_Mami on fire, pss, red hot_

_Bada bing, bada boom_

_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_

_And tonight it's just me and you_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love, fallin' in love_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gon' get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gon' get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again_

"Awesome job babe!" Hachi gave him a kiss as he finished singing.

"Told you I rock" he smirked. "You're up next Boomer"

He gave him the mic and Boomer picked the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Ye, ye_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all, I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_Higher over all, I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I, I, I.. believe it,_

_And I, I, I .. I just want it all..._

_I just want it all..._

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air!_

_Hands, hands in the air!_

_Put your hands in the air!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

He finished singing and we all clapped as Miyako hugged and kissed him.

"You were wonderful out there Boomer-kun" she squealed.

"Arigato Miyako-chan" he blushed.

"Hey since we're in a karaoke club, lets make this interesting" Hachi smirked.

"Oh no, Hachi don't you dare!" Ali warned her.

"How about us girls challenge you boys to a karaoke contest. If we win, you have to do as we say for a whole month, if you win, we'll do whatever you want us to do for a whole month also. Do we have a deal?" Hachi grinned.

"Its a deal!" Shinji shook her hand.

Hachi! What did you just got us into!?

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kyoko- Why did Hachi agree to this?**

**Hachi- What's the problem with having a little competition with our own boyfriends.*Smirks***

**Eren- Where are Nexa and Eiji-kun?**

**Naman- Crud she's probably trying to kill him now! *Runs out of the room with Eren***

**Kaoru- It's about time!**

**Miyako- That's not nice to say, Kaoru-chan!**

**Butch- *Hugs Kaoru* You know I'll have to spank you for that, K-chan.**

**Me- Not the time for this guys!**

**Momoko and Brick- Eve and Crown only own their OC's and this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 30**

**Miyako POV**

"What song should we do!?" Momoko asks as the girls and I get into a group.

"Bad Boy by Cascada?" Kyoko suggests.

"No. That's not good enough." Ali says.

"Ali's right." Hachi comments while crossing her arms.

"How about.. So in Love with Two by Mikaila?" Eren suggests.

"I have no problem with that." Nexa says.

"Me neither. Let's do it!" I cheer.

"Really!?" Kaoru moans.

"Let's just get this over with, okay, Kaoru?" Hachi says as we walk up to the stage and select the song.

_All- Woah-oh, oh,_

_Momoko- My number one: There could never be no one like you,_

_How come I feel this way about_

_Nexa- My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do,_

_I'm so in love with two,_

_Miyako- I don't want to push it,_

_I don't want to fight,_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night,_

_Kyoko- If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind,_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you,_

_Kaoru- You can tell me it's not right,_

_And it tears me up inside,_

_Ali and Hachi- But the problem is I'm so in love with two,_

_All- Hey-ay, hey-ay, hey-ay-ay-ay,_

_I don't know what to do,_

_Hey-ay, hey-ay, hey-ay-ay-ay,_

_I choose the both of you,_

_Miyako- My number one: You give me everything I need_

_But some things still are better with,_

_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so g,ood_

_I'm so in love with two,_

_Momoko- I don't want to push it,_

_Nexa- I don't want to fight_

_Hachi- But this feeling keeps me up all night,_

_Kaoru- If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind,_

_Ali- I'm breakin' all my rules because of you,_

_Momoko and Nexa- You can tell me it's not right,_

_Miyako and Eren- And it tears me up inside,_

_Kaoru and Kyoko- But the problem is I'm so in love with two,_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two,_

_All- Hey-ay, hey-ay, hey-ay-ay-ay,_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey-ay, hey-ay, hey-ay-ay-ay_

_I choose the both of you!_

_Ali- Don't want to fight another night,_

_Just want to make it right,_

_C'mon,_

_Eren- Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two_

_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do,_

_Miyako- My number one, my number two,_

_Somebody tell me,_

_Nexa- I'm so in love with two,_

_Kyoko- If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind,_

_Kaoru- I'm breakin' all my rules because of you,_

_Momoko- You can tell me it's not right,_

_And it tears me up inside,_

_Nexa- But the problem is I'm so in love with two,_

_Hachi- If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind,_

_Eren- I'm breakin' all my rules because of you,_

_You can tell me it's not right,_

_And it tears me up inside,_

_Ali- But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_All- Hey-ay, hey-ay, hey-ay-ay-ay,_

_I choose the both of you!_

After we finish we look at the boys' expressions. They're shocked but impressed.

"That was awesome!" They cheer. Boomer hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, boys! Now it's your turn." Nexa says and we let the boys walk up and take our places.

"I wonder what song they're doing." I say as they select a song.

"Maji 2000% Love." Hachi says. I smile as the song comes on.

All- Hear me now (hey!) Have all my love! (Get you!)

_Brick- So here we go (Jump!)_

_Naman- On our happy life (Shoot shoot!)_

_Boomer- As I paint the night sky with all the love held in your eyes ( we are STARISH )_

_Butch- Be my shooting star_

_All- 5, 4, 3 2 1_

_Brick- I need you, S_

_Butch- I feel you, T_

_Boomer- I miss you, A_

_Naman- I kiss you, R_

_Hiroshi- I believe you, I_

_Koumori and Shinji- I hold you, S_

_Eiji- I want you, H_

_All- STARISH Forever!_

_Brick and Naman- Time keeps passing by,_

_When we're together,_

_Butch and Hiroshi- Give it, all your love, to me (AH!)_

_Koumori and Shinji- I cannot hold back you see,_

_When you speak to me,_

_All- Let me show you my 2000% Love! (LOVE!)_

_Boomer- I hear you sing to me,_

_I feel like I'm reborn again,_

_Eiji and Boomer- Then all I wanna do is Dance, Dance, Dance,_

_Eiji- Can you hear it now? (Uh Yeah!),_

_My heart calling out (Thank You),_

_Naman- Hear it beating,_

_Brick- Faster, faster here we go,_

_All- We are STARISH!,_

_3, 2, 1, Let's Go!,_

_Butch- Come on now, everyone!_

_Shinji- Hear me now (hey!) I want to find! (Get you!),_

_Our happy life (Jump!),_

_Koumori- That's in our sight (Shoot shoot!),_

_Hiroshi- Can't you see all the starlight,_

_Shining down my love for you (Yes we love you),_

_Butch- 'Til the end of time,_

_Eiji- Here we come, don't let me go now,_

_All- I need you 2000%_

_Brick and Naman- Yes I Love you!_

_Butch and Hiroshi- Bang, Bang!_

_Shinji and Boomer- Jump, Jump!_

_Eiji and Koumori- Love you!_

"That was great!" The girls and I cheer. I tackle Boomer and kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah. But now we have to figure out who won." Shinji says.

"We definitely did." Hachi smirks.

"Somebody must have been watching." Boomer says.

"Yeah. That was a great performance." A voice says and Kyoko's little sister Amaya walks out into view.

"Amaya! What brings you here?" Kyoko says and hugs her sister.

"I just wanted to come and watch other's sing. Were you having a competition?" Amaya replies.

"Yeah. You were watching, so who would've won?" Naman asks.

"I'd say, the girls won." Amaya says.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"YES!" The girls and I cheer while our boyfriends pout.

"You know what that means." I say.

"You have to do what we say the whole month now." Kaoru smirks.

"It's payback." Nexa says.

"Alright." The boys pout. I hug Hiroshi gently.

"Thanks for the input, Amaya." I say and pat Amaya's head.

"No problem, sis!" Amaya replies happily and runs off.

"I can't believe you won." Shinji says.

"It's fair." Hachi says.

"Then what do you girls want us to do?" Boomer asks. The girls and I look at eachother and exchange looks.

"Take us out to our favorite places!" We reply. The boys smile. At least we won.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Eiji: *covered in bruises and being tended by Eren* I can't believe you let your army of the undead torture me!**

**Nexa: *straightens her clothing to get rid of the dust and wrinkles while smirking at Eiji* You deserve it though for spanking Eren too hard!**

**Eren: And it still hurts! *rubbing her sore bottom***

**Naman: You're so getting punished for hurting him *grabs Nexa and takes her to a room to punish her***

**Kyoko: DON'T YOU DARE PUNISH HER! *struggles to get out of Hiroshi's grip***

**Momoko: No offense boys but Naman is a bit of a psycho**

**Brick: None taken, we always thought of him like that *hugs her***

**Ali: Hiroshi don't even think about spanking Kyoko! *growls at him***

**Koumori: Be nice Ali-chan~ *snuggles with her***

**Kaoru: Where the heck did I put my metal bat!? *rummages through the closet***

**Butch: Why do you need it?**

**Hachi: She wants to use it on Naman if he does anything bad to Nexa *eats a chocolate bar***

**Shinji: *kisses Hachi and licks the chocolate off his lips***

**Miyako: Lets not cause any violence Kaoru-san! *being hugged by Boomer***

**Me: Eve and I only own the plot and our o.c.s so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 31**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

The girls and I were in awe as they took us to the beach house. We haven't been here in so long because of how back then when the boys wouldn't let us go anywhere without their permission or if they wanted to tag along with us. Now that they stopped being obsessive but still protective, we could finally be at our beach house again because of all the memories we made here.

"What do you girls think?" Butch asked us.

"I can't believe you still remember the beach house!" I exclaimed in shock.

"We thought that coming here would be everyones favorite place since all of us loved being on the beach" Brick said.

"Actually for us girls, we loved the beach because of the sandcastles, swimming, exploring the caves, volleyball, and finding seashells while you boys loved it because you would drool at seeing us wear our bikinis" Kyoko gagged at the thought of wearing that monstrosity.

"We can't help ourselves since you girls looked hot in them" Hiroshi hugged her from behind.

"Haven't been to the beach in quite a while but I do love to just lay down on the sand and do nothing while I get my tan" Hachi replied.

"If you need someone to rub sunscreen on you, I'll be happy to do that for you" Shinji nuzzled her cheek.

"Maybe later pretty boy" she pushed him back with her finger.

"How about we just go inside and put on our swimwear so we could go swimming?" Miyako suggested.

"Good idea Miyako-chan" Boomer kissed her cheek.

We all ran into our rooms and went through our closets to find the perfect swimwear. What the heck!? What happened to my one-pieces!?

"Oh yeah, the boys and I decided to throw away those one-pieces and get you two pieces instead since we've never seen you wear them before" Butch smirked while hugging me from behind.

"What!? I don't want to wear these monstrosities! You're planning on molesting us aren't you!?" I yelled at him in anger.

"Now why would we do that?" he said innocently.

"Just let me go so I could go change in the bathroom" I muttered.

He did what I said and I grabbed the two piece including my summer clothes and went inside the bathroom to change. I wore a two piece green bikini that were printed with trees on them and they covered my parts pretty well. Its probably the only swim suit that covers me well while the rest shows off so much of my skin. I wore an oversize neon green t-shirt with jean shorts underneath them that reached my knees and green flip-flops over the swimsuit since I won't be swimming in it.

I got out of the bathroom and found Butch wearing a dark green tank-top with swim shorts and dark green sandals. He decided to let his hair out today which reached below his shoulders.

"You're not wearing the swimsuit?" he pouted.

"I am but I chose not to go swimming in it otherwise you'll do something to me" I huffed.

"But I just can't help myself!" he exclaimed.

I slightly scoffed and got my stuff and headed out the door with him behind me. We exited out the beach house and I ran over to my friends who were there with their boyfriends who were wearing the same thing like Butch except in their respective colors and a few of the girls were wearing swimsuits while the rest of the girls wore their clothes over them.

Momoko wore a two piece red bikini with ribbon patterns all over them and the top almost shows her cleavage while the bottom has a ruffled skirt covering her calves and pink flip-flops. Her hair was down with a sun hat on it that had a flower at the side.

Miyako wore a two piece light blue bikini with strings tied around her neck and back including some ribbons that were at the ends of the bottom part and blue flip-flops. She let her hair down as well.

Kyoko wore a navy blue t-shirt with green caprices and tan slip ons. She let her hair out and put on a hand-band to bring her bangs away from her eyes.

Nexa wore a light yellow t-shirt with jean shorts like mine and white sneakers.

Ali wore a violet t-shirt with black mid-thigh shorts and purple sandals. Her hair was also let down.

Eren wore a two piece white bikini with the top showing little of her cleavage and rainbow designs on them while the bottom had a ruffled skirt like Momoko's with light blue ribbons on the sides and black sandals. Her hair was also down.

Hachi wore a two piece golden bikini printed with leopard patterns on them with the top showing her cleavage and the bottom nearly showing her butt and golden flip-flops. Her hair was down with sunglasses perched on her head.

Looks like the other boys got rid of their one-pieces as well.

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

I am going to kill those boys! How dare that Koumori throw away my one pieces!? They're the only swimsuits I like! Now I'm stuck wearing a two piece purple bikini with strings wrapped around my back and its the only one I could find that could cover me well! I decided to wear my outfit over the swimsuit since I decided not to swim in it and Koumori looked sad that I wasn't gonna swim but he should know that I hate two pieces!

"Now that everyone's here, I'm gonna go tan over there. See ya!" Hachi walked away with Shinji trailing after her.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SHINJI!" I yelled at him in anger but he chose to ignore my threat. He better not do anything to Hachi or else!

"How come a few of you girls aren't gonna swim?" Hiroshi pouted.

"You threw away our one-pieces, thats why!" Kyoko growled at him.

"Which is why we're just gonna explore around the beach instead of swimming" Nexa said.

"What a shame, we wanted to see you girls in your swimsuits" Naman sighed.

"Too bad but you're not!" I hissed.

"Ali-chan" Koumori gave me a warning. "Behave or I'll spank you"

I slightly paled after remembering the last time he spanked me and I nodded quickly which made him smirk. I do not want to get spanked by him!

"Now that we're all here, lets go swim!" Eiji grabbed Eren's hand and they ran toward the waters.

Brick and Boomer did the same thing with Momoko and Miyako and they're now splashing water at each other. Kaoru and Kyoko decided to play volleyball against Butch and Hiroshi while Nexa decides to explore at the caves with Naman. Oh great, now I'm alone with Koumori. Why does kami hate me?

"Since the others are busy, how about we eat some ice cream?" he offered.

"Why not" I shrugged.

He went over to the ice box and brought out two chocolate ice cream pops and he handed one to me while he eats the other. Ice cream pops are definitely the best thing for me whenever I'm at the beach. They help calm my nerves especially on a hot summer day.

"Look at that! Butch just got his head hit by the ball!" Koumori pointed to Butch getting his head hit.

I chuckled at the scene and it soon grew louder as I saw Hiroshi accidentally trip and fell on Butch which made them land in an awkward position. Kaoru and Kyoko high-fived each other while laughing their butts off and I could see tears leaking from the corner of their eyes.

"I'm so glad that I'm not playing" Koumori shivered.

"Try not to jinx it otherwise you'll get some bad luck" I laughed.

"Yeah right" he said. "Hey you have some ice cream on your lip"

Before I could lick it off, he kissed me while licking it off with his tongue and he pulled back smirking. My face was red like a tomato and I gave him my evil killer bee glare.

"Why did you do that you pervert!?" I shouted at him.

"Because I want to, thats why" he smirked.

I looked away from him while finishing my ice cream pop so he could receive the silent treatment. After I finished it and flicked the stick away, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he began planting kisses on my neck. I elbowed him in the gut which made him release me and quickly ran away from him so I could go to the caves and see what Nexa is up to.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kaoru, Ali, Kyoko and Eren- You better give our original swimsuits back!**

**Hiroshi- Why? You look cute in them.*Hugs Kyoko from behind***

**Butch- Yeah. Besides we've never seen you wear bikinis before.*Smirks***

**Nexa- Watch it, Butch!*Growls***

**Miyako- I don't like where this is going.**

**Momoko- Me neither.**

**Boomer, Eiji, Shinji, Brick and Hachi- Eve and Crown own only this story and their O.C's.**

* * *

**Ch. 32**

**Momoko POV**

"Hey!" I shriek as Brick splashes me in the face. I return the favor and smirk.

"Good one, sakura." Brick says and smiles. Giving me a salty, wet kiss on the lips.

"Get a room." Eiji and Boomer tease. Forgot they were with us.

"Hey you do it too." Brick growls, splashing water in their direction. Eiji dives into the water and dodges, Boomer isn't so lucky and gets in square in the face.

"Hey! Fine, I'll take Miyako and we'll find out own stretch of beach." Boomer pouts and, taking Miyako's hand, leads her away from us.

"Where'd Eiji go?" Eren asks, popping her head up from the water.

"He swam off somewhere." Brick sighs as Eren shakes her head and disappears.

"Why did you scare them off, Brick." I ask.

"Because they were teasing us." He replies. I giggle and push him into the water, then swim as fast as possible to shore near the cave where Nexa and Naman went. Opposite the cave I see Butch and Hiroshi chasing Kaoru and Kyoko, and Shinji and Hachi making out again. Boomer and Miyako are near the edge of the water, picking up shellfish and shells. Eren and Eiji are still underwater though and Brick is trying to catch up to me.

"Oh hey, Momoko." Ali says.

"Hey, Ali. Did Koumori do something?" I ask. She nods and tells me the story.

"So I'm giving him the silent treatment." She finishes. I sigh as I feel arms wrap around my waist and see Koumori come up behind Ali.

"Why'd you run off like that, Alice." Koumori pouts.

"You shouldn't have pushed me either, Momoko." Brick says teasingly.

"Oh, so you wanted to come exploring?" Naman says, walking out with Nexa. Phew.

"Yes." I reply and Nexa breathes a sigh of relief.

"Follow me!" Nexa says and leads us in, leaving the guys behind us.

* * *

**Eren POV**

"You okay, Eren?" Eiji asks breathlessly after chasing me around.

"I'm going to go dry off. I'll get burned if I stay out longer, especially in this monstrosity." I reply.

"Oh, right. But it looks like you already got sunburn." He says as we start walking out of the water.

"Yeah. All over. It hurts you know." I sigh. He picks me up swiftly and pecks me quickly.

"I can make it feel better." He says seductively and carries me over to a beach umbrella. I laugh, he's red as lobster.

"Take a good look at yourself." I tease and throw on my lacy black cover-up and floppy sunhat. "It would not have happened if you'd left our swim gear alone."

"Fine, I'll put your suits back." Eiji says, guilt hanging in his voice.

"What happened to you?" Nexa asks.

"Sunburn." I reply. She chuckles and sits down beside me with Momoko and Ali.

"I can only imagine what'll happen next." Ali groans.

"What happened?" I ask. Momoko shakes her head and I dismiss it. "Never mind."

"Hey, guys, it's getting late, why don't we head back and play some games?" Butch calls. Just what we needed.. Games.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kaoru: What kind of games did Butch mean? *frowns***

**Butch: Something you'll love~ *hugs her***

**Kyoko: I swear if you're planning something, I'll make sure you never see your hair again! *glares at him***

**Hiroshi: Calm down Kyoko-chan *holds her***

**Ali: At least we won't have to wear our swimsuits anymore *breathes a sigh of relief***

**Eren: Me too *burns all the two pieces***

**Nexa: *chops them all up***

**All the boys: Why did you destroy them!? *had anime tears***

**Momoko: They were too revealing!**

**Miyako: And a bit too tight!**

**Hachi: They weren't that bad *shrugs***

**All the girls: *facepalm at her sentence***

**Me: Me and Eve only own the plot and o.c.'s so enjoy the story! By the way, the story is coming to an end soon just to let you all know.**

* * *

**Ch. 33**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

All of us went inside our beach house when the sky suddenly turned dark. We all went inside our rooms and changed into our pajamas. Well the girls and I had changed in the bathroom while the boys changed in the room. I wore a light blue silky strapped nightdress that went 3 inches above my knees, white socks, and my hair was put into curlers.

I came out of the bathroom and found Boomer sitting on the bed waiting for me. He wore a blue pajama shirt with matching baggy shorts and white socks.

"You look pretty today Miyako-chan" he smiled at me.

"Arigato Boomer-kun" I slightly blushed.

He jumped off the bed, took my hand, and we walked out the room and downstairs toward the living room where the others are. Our beach house looks like a 2 story tropical hut but the inside was gorgeous. All the walls were painted white and we had a lot of furniture that was pretty fancy and the view was breathtaking. When we made it to the living room, I greeted the girls and sat down on the couch next to Eren while Boomer greeted the boys and sat down next to Eiji.

Momoko wore a gray t-shirt with a hello kitty on it that had glasses and in pink bold letters **GEEKIN OUT**, pink mini shorts with stripes on in red, blue, and yellow, white socks, and her hair was down.

Brick wore a black t-shirt that said **KILL THE CAN **in bold black and white letters, checkered red pajama pants, white socks, and he isn't wearing his red cap so his hair is let out.

Kaoru wore a green floral button up sweater with matching pajama pants, white socks, and a lime green night cap with a black fuzz on the end on her head.

Butch wore a white baggy tank-top, green flannel pajama pants that were stretchy, white socks, and his hair was down.

Kyoko wore a navy blue silky nightshirt with matching pajama pants that reflect beautifully with a light blue bow string on the front, white socks, and her hair was down but she had a navy blue night cap on with a white lightning bolt on it.

Hiroshi wore a navy blue button up sweater with matching pajama shorts that had skulls all over them, white socks, and he had a navy blue night cap on with a white fuzz at the end.

Nexa wore a light yellow t-shirt with a picture of SpongeBob SquarePant's face on it that had black frame glasses on, black mini shorts that had pictures of jellyfishes on them, white socks, and her hair was down.

Naman wore a dark yellow t-shirt that had a picture of Homer Simpson on it, brown pajama pants, white socks, and his hair was down.

Ali wore a purple pajama sweater with a picture of a smiling black cat, gray pajama pants that had pandas on them, white socks, and her hair was down.

Koumori wore a dark purple pajama shirt with matching pajama pants and white socks.

Eren wore a white t-shirt that had a face on it winking with a huge black mustache on, black pajama pants with pictures of white mustaches on them, white socks, and her hair was down.

Eiji wore a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white socks.

"Where are Hachi and Shinji?" I asked.

"Upstairs in the room. They decided to sleep in early since they didn't want to play and to get rid of the sunburn they both have" Ali answered.

"Sunburn can definitely hurt you" Eren replied.

"Okay! Since the gold's aren't playing, its time to start the game!" Butch smirked.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"May I ask what game we're playing?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Spin the bottle" Butch grinned as he held up an empty soda bottle. "Everyone! Sit down on the floor!"

All of us sat down on the floor cross-legged in a circle except for Miyako who sat like a proper lady since she's wearing a nightdress. I wonder why Butch chose spin the bottle for us to play and what is he planning?

He laid the bottle on the floor and spun it around. It spun for a few seconds until it landed on Hiroshi.

"Okay Hiroshi, truth or dare?" Butch smirked.

"Dare me" he smirked.

"I dare you to go one night with no top on" Butch grinned.

"No problem" Hiroshi shrugged.

He unbuttoned his sweater and removed it which revealed his 6-pack. Kyoko had covered her eyes with her nightcap so she wouldn't look at him. Poor Kyoko-chan.

Hiroshi spun the bottle and it soon stopped, pointing at Momoko.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"I pick truth" she answered.

"Is it true that you were the one who hid Brick's hat from him while he was desperately looking for it?" he smirked.

"Y-Yes" she stuttered.

"So it was you! Never knew that you were good at hiding things from me babe" Brick said and then whispered something into her ear and she slightly paled and nodded.

What did he say to her!? Before I could ask him, Momoko spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing at Ali.

"Ali, truth or dare?" she asked her.

"Truth" Ali answered.

"When was the last time you've seen Komouri do something embarrassing?" she asked her.

"Nearly a year ago during the summer time when we went camping" Ali smirked.

Oh yeah I remember that, it was really hilarious when Komouri accidentally angered a mother bear and he had to climb up on the trees and wait until the mother bear was gone. Never make a cub cry or face the wrath of the mother bear.

Ali spun the bottle and it landed at Boomer.

"Truth or dare, Boomer?" she asked him.

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to go make me a chocolate shake because I'm thirsty" she replied.

"Okay" he got up and went inside the kitchen and came back 10 minutes later with a chocolate shake in his hand and sat down and gave it to her in which she thanked him and sipped on it with a straw.

Boomer spun the bottle and it stopped at Eiji.

"Truth or dare dude?" he asked him.

"Truth" Eiji answered.

"Was your first kiss really with Eren's bunny?" he asked him.

"Sadly yes" Eiji sighed.

"It was pretty cute though, Serenity does like Eiji" Eren giggled.

Eiji spun the bottle and it landed on Kaoru.

"Okay Kaoru, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare, I ain't a chicken" she smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Butch" he replied.

"What! Uh fine!" she groaned.

She leaned toward him and gave him a peck on the cheek much to his disappoint. Hey, he never told her where to kiss Butch. She spun the bottle and it stopped at me.

"Okay alpha wolf, truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Truth" I answered.

"How did you made all the males fear you at school?" she asked me.

I motioned her to come closer and I whispered the answer in her ear and she had a surprised look on her face but then an evil grin slowly appeared on her face. She leaned back to her original spot and chuckled evilly.

"You my friend are a genius at doing that"

"I know" I shrugged while smirking.

All the boys gulped except for Naman since he's the only male not afraid of me while the girls sweat-dropped. I spun the bottle and it stopped, landing on Brick.

"Truth or dare, Romeo?" I smirked.

"Dare and quit calling me that" he glared at me.

"Too bad and I dare you to go one night without touching Momoko" I smirked evilly.

"What! No way!" he shouted.

"Accept the dare or you'll have to drink a glass full of pickle juice" I grinned.

"I'll take the juice" he replied.

"Suit yourself" I got up and went inside the kitchen and came back 5 minutes later with a glass full of pickle juice.

I gave it to him and he held his nose while drinking the juice with his eyes closed. The boys had worried looks for Brick since pickle juice is sour. After he finished it, he let out a sigh of relief and I grabbed the glass and put it back in the kitchen sink and walked out and sat down on my original spot. Brick spun the bottle and it landed on Kyoko.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare" she smirked.

"I dare you to sit on Hiroshi's lap through the whole game" he smirked.

"What! No way!" she yelled.

"Its either his lap or drink a glass of pickle juice" he grinned.

"I'll take the pickle juice" she went inside the kitchen and came out with a glass of pickle juice and drank it the same way Brick did and went back inside to put it up since she finished it and came out and sat down on her spot while gagging silently. She spun the bottle and it landed on Komouri.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth" he answered.

"Is it true you accidentally splashed water on Ali when you were trying to splash water on Shinji?" she asked.

"It was an accident! Shinji made me mad and I wanted to throw water at him but Ali accidentally got in the way. Don't blame me, blame Shinji" he humphed.

"Okay?" she sweatdropped.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Miyako.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Um dare" she answered.

"I dare you to sleep on the same bed with Boomer tonight" he smirked at her.

"W-What?" she slightly blushed.

"You heard me" he said.

She slowly nodded and I gave Boomer a don'tmesswithher look and he nodded quickly. Good, now Miyako spun the bottle and it landed on Eren.

"Truth or dare Eren-chan?" she asked her.

"Dare" Eren answered.

"I dare you to wear that outfit I got for you the other day tomorrow" she said.

"Okay" Eren shrugged.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Naman.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth" he replied.

"Where did you get that cross necklace?" she pointed to his necklace.

"I don't know, I had it given to me when I was first created" he answered.

"Oh okay" she said.

Naman spun the bottle and it landed on Butch.

"Truth or dare?" he asked him.

"Dare" Butch grinned.

"I dare you to go outside and yell _Time stops for no man unless he casts stop _with a huge megaphone" he said.

"Easy as pie" Butch got up and grabbed a megaphone from the closet and went outside.

We heard him yell those words with the megaphone and came back in with a triumphant look on his face.

"I told you it was easy" he grinned.

"Guys its getting late, we should rest now" I pointed to the time which was 11:30 p.m.

They all agreed and we all got up and said goodnight to each other and went inside our rooms and slept on our beds. Its a good thing we have two beds in our rooms so we won't have to sleep with our counterparts. But too bad for Miyako since she has to share a bed with Boomer. At least he's keeping his promise since he's the nice one.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Boomer- I can't believe Eiji had his first kiss with a bunny.**

**Eren- Enough he was just shy! And Serenity likes Eiji too you know.*Glares while hugging Eiji protectively***

**Brick- At least I still got to touch Momoko all night.*Happily hugging Momoko tightly***

**Momoko- Too tight!*Struggles***

**Hachi- Now I wish I would've joined the game. *Smirks with Shinji***

**Shinji- I agree.*Evilly grins***

**Nexa- Boomer if you did anything to Miyako-*Deathly Aura***

**Kyoko- We will not hesitate again.*Flames in background***

**Boys- *Sweatdrop***

**Miyako and Kaoru- Crown and Eve only own this story and their OC's!**

* * *

**Ch. 34**

**Kaoru POV**

"Ahh I'm glad I got to sleep in without having Butch all over me." I yawn and drag myself out of bed and walk over to the closet. I dress myself in a light green racer back, black capris, white soccer socks, black jordans and a yellow and dark green hoodie that's unzipped with my PPGZ belt.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan, where are you!" Butch says and I soon find myself in his arms again. I break out of his grip.

"Ohayo, Butch. But you better stop doing that before Nexa tries to kill you again." I say un-amused and walk out of the room. He's wearing a dark green basketball shirt, black basketball shorts, green socks and black nikes.

"Oi." Hiroshi says while walking out of his room with Kyoko. He's wearing a tight navy blue t-shirt, black cargo shorts, navy blue sneakers, and his belt. Kyoko is wearing a matching navy blue tracksuit with yellow lightning bolts on it with white sneakers with her belt.

"Hey. Did you have a good night?" I ask Kyoko who nods as we walk downstairs. We meet Momoko and Brick who are on the couch watching TV. She is wearing a cherry red dress with light pink strapped flats and has her ppgz belt while he's wearing a light red tank top with an opened darker red hoodie with dark blue pants and red and white converse.

"So you finally woke up?" Momoko says. I nod and sit down beside her.

"Yes. Where is everyone else?" Kyoko asks.

"Eiji and Boomer went to pick up brunch for all of us with Naman. Miyako went outside to pick some flowers with Nexa, the twins haven't awakened and Eren hasn't come down yet." Brick replies.

"Ahh. I wonder why she hasn't. Usually she's in the kitchen cooking or something." Kyoko says as the door opens.

"Good morning!" Miyako cheers as she skips inside with Nexa following her. She's wearing a sky-blue frilly blouse with a white jean skirt and yellow pumps with her belt. Nexa is sporting a yellow top with a dark brown smiley face on it and black skinny jeans with her pink sneakers and belt.

"Ohayo!" I say.

"Ohayo." Kyoko follows suit.

"Aren't these flowers pretty!" Miyako says happily and shows us a bouquet of white lilies, forget-me-nots, and blue-bells.

"It is pretty, Miyako-chan!" Momoko compliments, Miyako grins and drags Nexa into the Kitchen to get a vase of water for them. Eren walks downstairs just then wearing a low-cut square-necked white blouse with blue bunnies on it and black girly suspenders, blue jean skirt, black mary-janes, and cream-colored knee-socks with ribbons and her belt. She doesn't look very happy though.

"Oh there you are, Eren. What took you so long?" I ask.

"Being sunburned can complicate things a bit, Kaoru." She replies.

"Hey, we're back!" Boomer says cheerily as he walks in with Eiji and Naman. He's wearing a blue polo with a white stripe in the middle, white jeans with blue cuffs, and blue converse. Naman is wearing an brown t-shirt with a yin and yang sign on it, his cross necklace, dark jeans, black converse and his belt. And Eiji is wearing a white t-shirt that comes below his waist, black skinny jeans, black finger-less gloves, and white converse with his belt. They set the brunch down in the kitchen.

"What did you get?" Kyoko asks hungrily.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"The biggest, best breakfast we could find that had what everyone liked." Naman says triumphantly.

"I can't wait to eat! Do we have to wait?" Kaoru says hopefully.

"Yes, you do!" The final members of the party yell as they make their way down to join us. Hachi is wearing a gold spaghetti-strapped top with a black belt and black shorts with high black boots, Ali is wearing a purple tank top with dark jeans and purple flats, Koumori is wearing a dark purple sweatshirt, black jeans and purple converse, and Shinji is wearing his usual grease-stained outfit. All with their belts.

"Then let's dig in now that they're here." Nexa says as we walk over to the food and start to serve ourselves. The greens, Hiroshi and I dive in first though.

"Could you please let us get some, we know you're always hungry but we need to eat too." Momoko and Brick say.

"Fine." Kaoru and I grumble. After breakfast Eren and Miyako take the dishes into the kitchen to wash them with their counterparts while the rest of us watch TV.

"So.. what do we want to do today?" Butch sighs.

* * *

**Crown's Turn!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kaoru: That was an awesome brunch! *rubs her stomach happily***

**Kyoko: I agree! *patting her tummy happily***

**Butch and Hiroshi: You got something on your lips**

**Kaoru and Kyoko: Where?**

**Butch and Hiroshi: There! *kisses their lips* Now its gone! *smirks***

**Nexa: I told you girls to check if you don't have any food on your faces *sighs***

**Naman and Eiji: *sitting on the couch with the bunnies and kittens on their laps***

**Eren: Kawaii! *takes the picture* This is why Serenity and Tiberius loves Eiji and Tula and Chesmu loves Naman!**

**Momoko and Miyako: We agree! *looks through the photos of the bunnies and kittens with hearts on their eyes***

**Brick, Boomer, Ali, Hachi, Koumori, Shinji: Crown and Eve only own their O.C.'s and the plot!**

* * *

**Ch. 35**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

As we all began to think on what we should do today, the phone rang. I got up and went over to the phone near the kitchen counter and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Momoko-san, its Ken. The Professor, Peach, and I came back to the lab yesterday and we need you and the girls including the RRBZ to get there right now!"_

"How come?"

_"Its a huge emergency and on your way here, mind getting some soap please or anything that can smooth a person out of something?"_

"Um okay?"

_"Thank you so much! See you at the lab and quick!"_

The phone call ended and I put the phone back into the receiver and felt Brick hug me from behind.

"Who was that babe?" he asked while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"That was Ken. He, the Professor, and Peach are back at the lab and he wants the RRBZ, the girls, and me to go to the lab right now and bring some soap with us on the way" I answered.

"Why do we need to bring soap?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, he just said to bring some with us and go to the lab quickly" I answered.

"10 bucks that he accidentally got stuck in an air vent" Boomer said.

"10 bucks that he locked himself in the attic again" Butch replied.

"I think we have a supply of them in the closet. Lets go get them" Miyako said.

"Good idea, can the rest of you stay here and keep an eye on the beach house while we're gone?" I asked the CLGZ and KOBZ.

"We'll do that!" Nexa answered.

"I still need to rest from the sunburn" Eren replied.

"Rub some aloe cream on it and the sunburn will peel off" Kyoko told her.

"I still need to find my headphones that someone borrowed without my permission" Ali glared at Koumori who was whistling innocently.

"Anyways, we'll keep an eye on the beach house and make sure you guys stay safe" Naman said.

"Good" Brick replied.

The girls and I transformed including the RRBZ and we went to the closet and grabbed a bunch of boxes of soap and we flew out the door and toward the lab wondering why Ken wanted us to bring some soap.

When we got there and went inside the lab, we were pretty surprised on what we saw. The Professor's lower body part was only shown while the upper body part is in the air vent. Its a good thing the air vent is on the lower part but what was he doing though?

"I was right! Pay up Butch!" Boomer brought his hand out in victory.

"Darn it!" Butch cursed as he gave Boomer 10 bucks.

"Oh good you made it and you brought more soap!" Ken greeted us and took the soap from us.

"What happened to the Professor?" Bubbles asked as we all de-transformed.

"The Professor was working on an invention until a screw dropped from the table and rolled into the air vent and he went in there to get it but sadly he got stuck da wan" Peach explained.

"Which is why we're using something slippery and smooth like soap to try to get him out of here" Ken finished while rubbing soap on the Professor's torso area.

"All because of a screw that got in there" Kaoru sweat-dropped.

"That screw was an important part of my invention!" the Professor yelled from the vent.

"So once the soap is on him, we pull him out?" I asked.

"Thats the plan" Ken answered.

He finished with the soap and picked up one of the Professor's legs. Each of us picked a leg and we all began pulling him out of there. We kept on pulling but sadly he wouldn't get out of there and we all dropped on the floor with our counterparts by our side. Miyako and I nearly yelped as the hem of our skirts were raised up nearly showing my strawberry printed underwear and her bunny printed underwear.

We quickly pulled them down before anyone could see them but sadly our boyfriends saw them and smirked at our flushed faces.

"Now don't be embarrassed, its only us and not some other pervert" Brick whispered in my ear while rubbing my leg.

I quickly got up so he could stop doing that and Miyako got up as well but Boomer was hugging her and whispering apologetic words in her ear that made her face pink.

"Are you sure the heat isn't on?" Kaoru asked Ken which broke out of our thoughts.

"Actually no it isn't" Ken said.

"Why not turn the heat on so he'll get all sweaty and we can easily pull him out of there?" Butch suggested.

"Thats… not a bad idea. With the heat on, the metal will expand and we'll be able to pull him out of there without having to hurt him" Ken said in disbelief.

"Exactly da wan!" Peach piped up.

"You seriously haven't thought about that?" I face-palmed.

"Sadly no" Ken and Peach sheepishly rubbed the back of their necks while we sweat-dropped.

"I'll go turn on the heat" Miyako went to the thermostat.

"I'll help Ken rub more soap on the Professor" Boomer said.

"Us and the greens will continue pulling on the Professor" Brick said.

We picked up his legs again and continued to pull. Sadly, one of us accidentally pulled on his pants and they came off revealing his boxers that had E=mc2 on them. Why couldn't the Professor accidentally get locked in the attic?

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

"Where the heck are my headphones?" I seethed while checking under the sofa cushions.

I looked through my room and my headphones weren't there. I can't believe that Koumori lost them but why would he wanna use a pair of purple headphones that had sparkling purple butterflies on the sides? He was obviously out of his mind or he had no other pair of headphones and used them to listen to music or something.

Now I'm in the living room looking everywhere from top to bottom to see where my headphones could be. The girls are helping me and they're checking around the house to see where they could be. The boys are in the kitchen making some lunch for us since they were bored.

"Yo Ali, are your headphones purple with butterflies on them?" Hiroshi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah why!?" I exclaimed.

"They're in the fridge next to the carton of eggs!" Shinji answered.

I quickly ran inside the kitchen and opened the fridge where my headphones are on top of the mayonnaise jar next to the carton of eggs and I quickly grabbed my headphones and hugged them like no tomorrow.

"Oh my sweet babies! What kind of horrible person put you in the fridge to be eaten!?" I cried out.

"That would be Koumori when he remembered accidentally putting them in there right after getting some pudding for a snack yesterday" Eiji answered.

"It was an accident! And plus, the pudding was telling me to eat it!" Koumori waved his arms around dramatically.

"I think you should take a break from the pudding now that you're going insane" Naman sighed.

"Agreed" Hiroshi, Eiji, and Shinji nodded their heads.

I walked out of the kitchen ignoring them and checked over my headphones to see if they were stained from the food. Luckily, they weren't and now that I found my headphones, its time to pull a prank on Koumori for putting them in there and I know the perfect prank to pull on him.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Koumori- What's Ali going to do to me!?**

**Ali- It'll be really good because you took my headphones without asking and left them in the fridge without thinking!*Evilly smirks***

**Momoko- I can't believe we saw the professor's underwear..*shivers***

**Brick- Whoever pulled the wrong way is going to get it.**

**Butch- We'll use it for blackmail on the professor though!*Smiles evilly***

**Naman- If it is it better be good.*Hands Tula to Nexa***

**Eiji- *Shrugs and hands Eren Serenity* I am more interested about the prank on Koumori.**

**Miyako and Hachi- Crown and Eve only own their oc's and this story!**

* * *

**Ch. 36**

**Miyako POV**

"Really, Professor!" The boys and Kaoru yelled while Momoko and I shivered and blushed red as tomatoes.

"Sorry.." He said in a nervous tone.

"Let's just get him out of there." Butch groaned a little aggravated, but he has an evil smirk as we grab the professor's legs again and finally extract him from the vent.

"What's the smirk for, Butch?" Kaoru asks.

"Since you girls had to see, he deserves to be blackmailed." Butch replied.

"Did you get the screw back, Professor?" I ask. He holds up a small screw happily.

"Yes, yes I did, Miyako." He replied. I sweatdrop with the others, he gets so worked up over replaceable objects sometimes.. why is he so prone to getting himself in trouble!?

* * *

**Eren POV**

"I am so going to get Koumori back." Ali growls as she walks in carrying her headphones.

"We heard he left your headphones in the fridge." Nexa says.

"Because he wanted to eat the pudding, correct?" I ask. Ali nods and sits down beside us on the sofa.

"It will have to be really good because the boys do what we say until the end of the month." Kyoko says with an evil grin.

"Well we could prank the boys for making us wear the bikinis. But Koumori's will really need to be brutal, won't it." I say.

"Yeah, that'd be funny." Ali says.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kaoru: Finally the Professor got out of that air vent! *flops on the couch***

**Butch: At least we got some blackmail *smirks***

**Momoko: Never again shall we help the Professor if he got stuck again *shivers and holds onto Brick***

**Miyako: Me too! *hides her face on Boomer's chest***

**Nexa: And all because of a screw *holds Tula***

**Eren: Thats correct *holds Serenity***

**Kyoko: I wonder what prank will Ali commit on Koumori? *being hugged by Hiroshi***

**Ali: You'll have to wait and see *smirks evilly***

**Shinji and Hachi: Crown and Eve only own the plot and their O.C.s!**

* * *

**Ch. 37**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

After the Professor went inside his room to put some pants on, the girls and I went up to the attic with the boys to see if there's anything valuable from all the junk he would keep and collect back when he was a teenager. When we got inside there, some of the stuff was covered in dirt and all the boxes were closed but with no tape on them. There was some light in here from one of the windows that were nearly draped covering the window.

"He sure has a lot of stuff in here" Momoko said.

"After living in New Townsville for so long, he makes sure that he keeps all his memories here" Miyako eyed a shady lamp on a desk filled with cobwebs.

"My favorite memory was when he got locked up in here and dressed up as a hobo when we got him out" I snickered.

"I thought he was a homeless person" Butch replied.

"Which was why he fainted when you scared him with a golf club" Brick sighed.

"Look at all of this stuff!" Boomer went through the boxes and picked up a picture frame. "Here's a picture of the Professor when he was little"

"Really!? I wanna see!" Miyako ran over to him and looked at the photo.

"There's a scrapbook filled with pictures of his favorite scientists" Momoko showed an old scrapbook.

"Strange, I never knew he's a bigger nerd back then" Brick looked at the photos with Momoko.

I spotted a box near the corner and went over to it to find it sealed shut with some tape. I spotted a pair of scissors on the old desk, grabbed them, and carefully used them to cut the tape. When I did that, I put the scissors back on the desk and opened the lid where I saw a bunch of antique items and a journal that interested me. I picked it up and looked at the title.

_**Journal of Professor Pithium**_

I opened the journal and skimmed through the pages. They mostly talked about how his life is but after going through it, I noticed a picture that was drawn with a passage next to it. The picture looked like the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls who were sitting down on the floor with their legs tucked underneath them and 3 boys standing on their knees behind them with their arms wrapped around the girls and resting their chins on their shoulders.

"Hey those 3 boys kinda look like me and my brothers" I heard Butch's voice say behind me.

"They could possibly be your ancestors just like the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls are ancestors to me and my friends" I suggested.

"How is that possible when my brothers and I were created by Mojo?" he asked.

"Who knows?" I answered.

I read the lines on the passage that was next to the picture.

_It's been many months ever since the Edo Era Boys and the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls started going out. I was most likely shocked when the boys told me that they wanted to be good after learning that being evil is boring. Since they were telling the truth, they joined our side and became super heroes along with the girls. I noticed that they've gotten older after learning that their creator made them something that made them the same age like the girls but I shrugged it off after learning that it was safe for them since its made of herbs and white light._

_Whats strange to me is that after the boys dated the girls when months went by, they began behaving strangely. They started becoming overprotective of them and glare at any boy who looks at them the wrong guy. I thought that maybe they're going through a phase most boys go through to make sure that their lover won't leave them for someone else._

_Its normal for boys to be jealous of another guy and the girls did find it sweet that they were just looking out for them. However, they've soon started to change a bit too much. They'd ask the girls where they are or whom they were with and they even sneak inside their rooms at their homes and ask them why they haven't come here._

_The girls were nearly starting to get frightened from their behavior but reassures them that they only love them and no one else. The boys did believe them but they still become protective of them. I have a feeling that those boys not only love them but are obsessed with them._

I turned over to the next page and saw that the page was missing. Someone must've torn out that page from his journal so no one would know what he wrote next. I felt Butch wrap his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So those boys were created then like my brothers and I huh" Butch said.

"Looks like it and they were obsessed with our ancestors just like you boys were with us" I sighed. "I can't believe that this happened to all of them just like us"

"Well sometimes guys just can't bear to lose the girls they love" he whispered.

"I see well at least you and your brothers stopped being obsessed with us" I whispered to him.

"Yeah but its a bit hard though" he nearly whines.

"Grow up" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you guys, what are you reading?" Momoko asked us as she and the others came over.

"Found a journal belonging to Professor Pithium and it has a picture of 3 people we know of" I gave her the journal.

They all saw the picture and their eyes widened.

"The Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls!?" Momoko and Miyako exclaimed in shock.

"How do you know them?" Brick asked them.

"Its a long story" Momoko answered.

"Read the passage too. Its kinda similar in our life" I called out.

"Passage?" Miyako said.

"Its right over here" Boomer pointed to it.

Once they start reading it, they'll be pretty surprised on who the boys are including how their life was.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I can't believe she's actually doing this! Ali, you're gonna get punished for this and they'll know that its you who did this! Well they are gonna do everything we say for the whole month but this one is kinda brutal. Ali replaced all the boys clothes with embarrassing costumes and gotten rid of their colognes and replaced them with perfumes. She even installed something under their beds that refrain the boys from touching us.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this" Eren sighed in disbelief.

"We should thank her! She's saving our life!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah by pranking the boys and embarrassing them" I replied.

"I think its genius! This is the reason why I love my sister" Hachi said.

"I'm your only sister" Ali said.

"Don't ruin the moment" Hachi replied.

"Anyways, are you almost done? The boys are almost done bathing" I said.

The boys were in the private hot springs and they only have their swim trunks on while they bathe themselves. Since they have a men's section, they're refrained from peeping on us otherwise they die but mostly to Hiroshi and Koumori.

"Almost… Finished!" Ali exclaimed. "Now we just gotta wait until they come in so it'll activate"

We heard the door opened and we all quickly went to the living room and turned on the TV so they'll think we were downstairs the whole time. After the boys greeted us and went upstairs, we heard them nearly cuss and after a few moments, they came back downstairs in embarrassing costumes.

The girls and I had to refrain from laughing at what they were wearing: Naman wore a cat costume, Hiroshi wore a parrot costume, Koumori wore a chicken costume, Eiji wore a bunny costume, and Shinji wore a moose costume.

"What did you do Ali?" Koumori glared at her with anger.

"Just a little payback for putting my headphones in the fridge" she smirked at him.

"It was an accident! Couldn't you just accept it!?" he yelled.

"Nope" she answered as he sweat-dropped.

"And since she pranked all of you, you guys can't punish us since you have to do what we say for the whole month" Kyoko smirked.

"You girls are evil" Hiroshi hissed.

"We can't help ourselves" I shrugged.

"Once the month is over, we'll do more than just spank you" Naman said in venom.

"Good luck with that" Eren sighed.

"Just you wait girls, we will get you for this" Eiji seethed in anger.

"Don't forget to pray girlies" Shinji replied in anger.

The boys went back upstairs and we all laughed at their costumes.

"If they think they can get us, they have another thing coming" Hachi snickered.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked her.

"I bought some outfits for all of us from Victorias Secret and I even got some devices that'll stop the boys from touching us before and after the month is over" she smirked as she pulled out the bags.

All of us looked inside and our faces were nearly red from what she got us. Hachi… what are you thinking? Those devices better work otherwise we'll be scarred for life!

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Momoko- I can't believe the Oh-Edo Chaki Chaki Girls and what happened to them with the Oh-Edo Boys.**

**Brick- I'm more interested in seeing what happens to the guys..*Snickering with Butch and Boomer***

**Ali- Hey, you mess with my headphones, you pay the price!**

**Eiji, Naman, Hiroshi- We didn't do anything though!**

**Koumori- I said sorry!**

**Hachi- I can't wait..*Evilly smirking***

**Eren- I can't believe what Hachi bought us..*Scarlet***

**Nexa- You better hope those devices work, Ali, or else the boys aren't the only ones who are going to be punishing.*Glowers***

**Miyako- Crown and Eve only own this story and their oc's!**

* * *

**Ch. 38**

**Momoko POV**

I can't believe this.. The Oh-Edo Chaki Chaki girls had obsessive lovers too.. so the other team must have had them too. But why was the next page torn out?

"Why are you going through this Journal?" The professor said, walking up into the attic.

"Professor, by chance could there be a reason why this page was ripped out?" I ask, handing the book to him.

"I can try to find out why, if you like." He replied.

"Yes, thank you." Miyako said.

"We better get back to the others now." Brick commented.

"I have a feeling something's up." Boomer added as we transformed and left the lab. I hope the KOGZ didn't do anything stupid to the girls again.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"Hachi, are you flipping serious!" I yelled, Eren and Nexa covered my mouth to silence me.

"Yes I'm serious. You'll like tormenting the boys." Hachi grinned in reply. We took another look inside. They're in our colors and are very lacy, but are very sheer as well and there's more than a chance they're going to be tight and show off our curves.

"Let's try them on then." Nexa groaned and we quickly rushed to the bathrooms to see. Hachi, why? Hiroshi will not leave me alone after this!

"So?" Hachi asked.

"Those devices better work." Eren growled.

"Or both of you are in trouble with the rest of us if they fail." Nexa warned.

"Well, it's almost time for bed anyway." Ali said and went upstairs. I groaned and followed with Hachi as Eren and Nexa followed us. This will be both entertaining and a nightmare if the devices fail.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Kyoko, Nexa, Eren, and Ali: Curse you Hachi!**

**Hachi: I love you girls too! *winks at them***

**Momoko: What happened to the KOBZ?**

**Brick: They fainted from a massive nosebleed so they're at the hospital still unconscious**

**Butch: Its too bad we can't see our girls in those outfits *smirks at Kaoru***

**Kaoru: NOT GONNA HAPPEN YOU PERVERT! *runs away from him***

**Hachi: Don't worry, I already put their outfits in their closets but you can't touch them**

**Miyako: Why did you do that? *blushes***

**Hachi: So you 3 won't get left behind *grins mischievously***

**Boomer: Crown and Eve only own the plot and their O.C.'s so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 39**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

When we all arrived at the beach house, we noticed that all the lights were off indicating that everyone is sleeping. Well it is already dark outside and we ate on the way before we could come here so I guess all of us should go to sleep now.

"Since its almost 9:00 p.m., we should all go to bed now" Momoko said.

"I agree with her, good night everyone!" Brick called out.

"Good night!" We all said to them.

We went upstairs to our rooms and went inside to change. Boomer went inside the restroom to change while I changed in the bedroom. I went to my closet and when I opened it, my face went nearly red. All my pajamas were replaced with outfits from Victoria's Secrets and I picked up a sticky note attached to them and read it.

_Dear Miyako,_

_You and the girls have to wear these outfits since I hid your pajamas somewhere. If you wear them, you'll get your pajamas back and don't worry, Boomer won't touch you because I put some devices on them to prevent him from touching you._

_Love, Hachi_

I can't believe Hachi would do this to us! Since I can't have my pajamas back without wearing one of them, I guess I'll have to do it but I hope those devices she put on will refrain Boomer from touching me. I chose an outfit and put on a baby blue see through top that shows my stomach and ends at my mid-thighs and a pair of lacy baby blue panties. I noticed a pin put on one of the straps and it had a picture of a blue bubble on it. This might be the device that would refrain Boomer from touching me.

I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to find Boomer wearing a pair of blue shorts with yellow stripes running down from the elastic band to the hem of it on the sides. I realized that he was shirtless which made me see his abs. When he looked at me, his jaw dropped to the floor and I think his nose started to bleed. I covered myself while I was blushing red.

"Hachi made me wear this outfit and I didn't want to wear it but she made me!" I shouted hoping he'll understand.

He quickly regained his composure and wiped his nose with a tissue to make it stop bleeding. I could see his face is nearly pink.

"Sorry but you just look so gorgeous in that outfit" he nearly mumbled.

I blushed at his compliment and quickly went to the bed and hid my entire body except my head under the covers. Boomer climbed in next to me and when he turned off the lamp, he tried to put his arm around me but something pulled him back. He got confused and tried again which made him have the same results. It actually worked! I sure hope the girls are doing okay wearing the outfits they had to wear.

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

When I went inside the bedroom, I noticed that Koumori wasn't here but instead in the restroom. Looks like he's now changing. I went over to the mirror and looked over at the outfit that Hachi got me: a lacy light purple top that ends below my bottom and is see through showing my stomach and lacy light purple panties. There was a pin on the strap that had a picture of a purple butterfly on it.

I knew I should've picked another outfit. This one shows my cleavage and a bit of my breasts. Since Hachi took the bags to her room, its already too late now to choose a different outfit. I heard the bathroom door open and I turned my head to find Koumori wearing only his dark purple pajama pants.

He had no shirt on which made me see his abs and when he saw me, he suddenly drooled and his nose began to bleed. I could see his eyes shifting from lust to love and it looked like he wanted me now. Sorry you pervert but there's no way you're getting me.

"I'm only wearing this outfit because Hachi made me and remember, you still have to do as I say for a whole month so you cannot touch me or do anything perverted to me in this outfit" I said to him while crossing my arms over my chest. "And go put on a shirt since you nearly blinded me"

I quickly got onto the bed and under the covers to hide my body except my head. Koumori shook his head and wiped away the drool and cleaned his nose in the bathroom. When he was done, he got under the covers next to me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't follow your rules since I can't control myself Ali-chan" he whispered seductively.

He tried to wrap his arms around me but a huge force pulled him back. He tried again and got the same results. Looks like the devices Hachi gave us actually worked. I can finally relax and sleep peacefully without him trying to touch me. I closed my eyes while Koumori growls in frustration as he kept trying to beat the force that won't let him touch me.

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Miyako- I can't believe I had to wear that.*Blushing like crazy***

**Ali- I'm glad I could actually sleep without being touched.**

**Koumori- Why did you do this!*Pouts with the guys***

**Hachi- To get back at you. I think it's working well.*Smirks***

**Kaoru- Hachi, I'm so going to get you for this.**

**Butch- This is no fun. We can't even touch them.**

**Eren and Momoko- Eve and Crown own only this story and their O.C's, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 40**

**Kaoru POV**

I crumple up the sticky note from Hachi and throw it into the wastebasket. She's going to pay for this.

"Kaoru-chan, what's taking you so long?" Butch whines from outside the closet. I quickly change into a mint green lingerie that reaches my upper thighs with darker green lace panties. There's a small pin with a picture of a green star on it that's on the top, hopefully that's the device that will keep him from touching me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I groan and walk out into the bedroom. He's shirtless wearing a pair of dark green shorts with black lines on the side. He starts to drool seeing me and I notice his nose starting to bleed.

"K-K-K.." He stammers.

"Hachi made me, so don't think I'll wear one again." I sigh and walk over to the bed, wrapping myself up in the covers.

"Fine. Sorry, but you look, wow." Butch says and gets in beside me after wiping the blood from his nose off. As soon as he switches off the lights he tries to wrap his arms around my waist but is thrown back. He growls and tries again and again to touch me but each time is stopped. I close my eyes and smirk, he can't touch me.

"Don't try it." I whisper but he doesn't listen and tries again. Soon I drift off.

* * *

**Eren POV**

I walk into the closet to change while Eiji's in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I look in the bag and take my outfit out. It's a lacy black sheer top that reaches my mid-thighs with a pair of matching black lace panties. There's a pin on the strap with a black arrow on it, which must be the device Hachi told us about. I wish I would've chosen a different one, this one shows a bit more cleavage than I'm used to.

I change into the outfit and leave the closet. Eiji is waiting on the bed wearing only his black pajama shorts, I try not to blush a lot at seeing his abs. He looks over at me and his jaw falls open, and I see love in his eyes.

"Stop staring, please." I scold and hurry to the bed, diving under the covers to cover myself.

"Sorry, but you're schöne (beautiful)." He says and I turn off the light. He attempts to hug me but after getting thrown back gets a little confused. I'm glad it's working.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Kaoru: Thank the lord that Butch didn't touch me! *sighs in relief***

**Eren: I agree with you! I'm so glad that Eiji didn't touch me as well! *hugs Serenity and Tiberius***

**Butch and Eiji: We hate you authors!**

**Me: Don't care! *sticks tongue at them***

**Momoko: I can't believe Hachi made us wear them *blushes***

**Nexa: You're so gonna get it Hachi! *clenches fist at her***

**Hachi: Love you girls too! *winks at them***

**Ali: *facepalms***

**Kyoko and the rest of the boys: Crown and Eve only own their O.C.s and the plot!**

* * *

**Ch. 41**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I can't believe Hachi would do that! Brick would never stop touching me once I wear this outfit! Right now, Brick is changing in the bathroom and I'm changing into one of the Victoria's Secret outfits that she got me. I wore a red lacy top lingerie that reached below my hips with strings tied together in the front that shows my stomach and red lacy panties. Maybe I should've chosen a different one since this one shows so much of my cleavage including my curves. I spotted a pin on one of the straps that shows a picture of a pink heart.

This device better work otherwise Hachi is toast! I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to find Brick wearing nothing but his red shorts with triangles all over them. I blushed because I could see his abs. When he looked at me, his jaw dropped to the floor and his nose began to bleed. He had a bit of drool leaking from his mouth.

"Please stop staring at me okay! Hachi made me wear it!" I covered myself.

"Sorry but you look so hot and sexy!" he wiped the drool from his mouth and the blood from his nose.

I blushed at his words and quickly got under the covers to cover my body. After Brick cleaned himself up, he climbed in next to me and turned off the lamp. He tried to put his arm around my waist but a huge force pulled him back causing him to be confused.

"What the heck?" I heard him whisper.

He kept trying but he still has the same results. Looks like Hachi's device actually worked! Now I can finally rest in peace without having Brick touching me. I sure hope the girls are doing okay and their devices actually worked.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

Curse you Hachi! Are you trying to punish us with these monstrosities!? Naman is in the bathroom changing and I picked out an outfit from the closet that nearly made me gag. I wore a lacy yellow lingerie top thats see through and ends at my mid thighs and lacy dark yellow panties. I should've changed into a different one since this one shows so much of my cleavage. I noticed a pin on the strap that has a picture of a yellow twinkling light on it.

Sadly, before I could change into a different outfit, the bathroom door opened and I turned around to find Naman shirtless and wearing flannel dark brown pajama pants. When he saw me, his eyes nearly widened in surprise and a smirk began to form on his face.

"Don't even say anything! Hachi made me wear this monstrosity so you better not touch me!" I nearly hissed and got under the covers to cover my body.

"Whatever you say but I like what you're wearing. You should wear it more often" he grinned evilly as he got on the bed next to me.

He turned off the lamp and tried to put his arm around me but a huge force pulled him back. He tried again but kept getting the same results which made him growl in frustration. The devices actually worked! Now I can sleep in peace without having to worry about Naman touching me but Hachi is so gonna get it for making us wear them!

* * *

**The Professor's p.o.v.**

"Interesting, the page that got torn out from the book must be here somewhere" I murmured.

Its late at night and I was looking through Professor Pithium's journal wondering why the missing page was torn out? I wonder who ripped out the page from the book that showed the explanation on why the Edo Era Boys Z were obsessed with the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls Z?

I started looking through the boxes trying to figure out whether the missing page is hidden or destroyed. I spotted another journal that belonged to him which showed details of his inventions and after flipping through it, I discovered the missing page hidden in there.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed.

I took out the missing page and skimmed over the words. My eyes widened in shock and after putting the page back to its right journal, I skimmed over more words from each page and I nearly gasped. The boys and girls must quickly know about this and fast! This page shows what happened to their ancestors!

* * *

**Eve's turn!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Momoko- I'm glad Brick wasn't touching me.**

**Nexa- It's nice not having to worry about it for once. *Smirks***

**Brick and Naman- This is torture!**

**Me- That you deserve.*Smirks***

**Miyako- What about our ancestors, though?**

**Eren- It sounds intense.*Shivers***

**Kyoko and Kaoru- Crown and Eve do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ only this story and their O.C's!**

* * *

**Ch. 42**

**Miyako POV**

I open my eyes and yawn, sitting up. I woke up pretty early, it really does help when you don't have someone constantly touching you at night.

"I better get dressed and go downstairs to make breakfast." I sigh to myself and walk to the bathroom. Boomer's still asleep, so I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon. After taking a quick shower I change out of the lingerie and put on a turquoise blouse, jean skirt, and Mary Jane's then make my way downstairs to where Eren, Momoko and Nexa are sitting, chatting quietly.

"Ohayo, Miyako. Did you rest well?" Nexa asks.

"Hai." I reply with a small smile. "But I would have liked it if I didn't have to wear that, thing." I continue.

"Hachi is not going without payback." Eren assures with a wink.

"Anyways, did you get the professor out of the vent?" Nexa says.

"Yes. But we did find a Journal and found out that the Oh-Edo Chaki Chaki girls' counterparts were obsessive over them too. But the next page was ripped out and we have the Professor trying to find it." Momoko explains.

"Really?" Eren whispers.

"Hai, Eren-chan." I say. I wonder if the Professor has found anything yet.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

"That device worked, Hachi's lucky." I groan and change out of the navy blue lingerie and lace panties that had a pin with a picture of a lightning bolt on it into a dark blue tracksuit and matching sneakers. Making my way downstairs I run into Kaoru.

"'Morning, Kyoko." She says. I nod.

"Ohayo, Kaoru." I reply and we slink into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyoko, Kaoru. Ohayo." Miyako says with a bright smile. I sit down with Kaoru beside Nexa and Momoko.

"Now where are Ali and Hachi?" Eren asked. I sigh.

"Probably still asleep." I replied.

"Wrong." Ali said and appeared with her twin at her side. Almost immediately, Kaoru, Nexa, Eren and I pounced on Hachi.

"You're so getting payback, Hachi!" Kaoru shouts.

"Ali wanted payback on Koumori for stealing and losing her Headphones." Hachi said with a smirk.

"So that's why!" Momoko shrieked. "Headphones!"

"He left them in the fridge!" Ali snapped as the house phone rang. Nexa grabbed it first and answered.

"Hello?.. Oh, Hey, Professor… What, really?... Alright. We'll be right over." She said and hung up.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"He found the missing page." Nexa replied.

"We have to get the boys! They need to hear as well." Momoko said and we rushed upstairs. Oh boy, this is not going to be a very good visit.

* * *

**Crown's turn!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Kaoru: Thank the lord that this is the last chapter!**

**Kyoko: I agree!**

**Butch and Hiroshi: No fair! We never get to touch our girls! *pouts***

**Nexa: And you never will! *glares at them***

**Naman: *kisses her to calm her down***

**Eren: I wonder what the missing page is?**

**Ali: Probably something that relates to why the Edo Era Boys were obsessed with the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls**

**Hachi: Maybe the same thing like our boyfriends since they're also obsessed with us**

**Koumori and Shinji: We already stopped being obsessed!**

**Eiji: Can't you girls believe us? *sighs***

**All the girls: No!**

**All the boys: Thats not fair!**

**Me: Anyways! Eve and I only own the plot and our O.C.'s so enjoy the story and thank you so much for liking it!**

* * *

**Ch. 43**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

When we got upstairs, I ran into my bedroom and swung the door open and then closed it with my face nearly red. I can't believe I saw Butch in his boxers and since when did he like pirates on them? Looks like I got something to use on him for blackmail but I must get that image out of my mind so I wouldn't get any nightmares from it.

The door opened to reveal Butch wearing his green t-shirt, baggy black jeans, dark green adidas, and his RRBZ watch and belt on him. He also has a smirk on his face and I really hope he isn't gonna say it.

"If you wanted to see me that badly, you just gotta knock but it looks like you couldn't wait any longer for me" he said in a seductive voice.

"Shut up!" I shouted with my face burning. "We have to go to the lab once everyone's ready! The Professor found the missing page!"

His eyes widened but he then nodded his head. We went downstairs and met with the others including the rest of the boys. I noticed that the girls had slightly red looks on their faces which indicated that they saw the boys in their boxers too. You're not the only one feeling embarrassed you guys.

"Everyone ready?" Momoko called out.

We all nodded and then transformed into our PPGZ and RRBZ outfits. We flew out the door and toward the lab wondering what the missing page is. When we got there, the Professor stood there with the journal and Ken was beside him while holding Peach.

"Did you find the missing page, Professor?" Miyako asked him.

"Yes I did and its something that all of you should hear" the Professor said with a serious look on his face.

"Well what are you waiting for, tell us" Brick said.

"Okay but all of you might wanna sit down since its a long story" the Professor replied.

We looked at each other and then sat down on the couches but since they don't hold all of us, a few of the girls had to sit down on their boyfriends laps while a couple of them sat down on the floor. The Professor saw that we were ready to hear and he then began to explain to us on what the missing page is.

We were all shocked on what he told us. I can't believe it! Not only did the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls had to get used on the Edo Era Boys being obsessed with them but the boys also kidnapped them as well! Its just like what happened with us except the boys decided to change but the Professor has no clue whether the Edo Era Boys had changed or not.

After he finished explaining the story to us, we got off the couch and thanked him. We then flew out the door and toward the beach house. We un-transformed and I collapsed on the couch while sighing in disbelief. I can't believe our ancestors had to face the same problem just like us with their boyfriends. I wonder how they even felt when the boys became obsessed with them.

"You're thinking about it too?" Kyoko asked me as she sat down next to me including the girls. The boys went inside the kitchen to discuss about something.

"Yeah but I can't believe it. Some of the events not only happened to them but to us as well!" I complained. "Life sucks"

"Strange, thats what I usually say" Hachi said.

"Mostly during the times whenever you ran out of your favorite things like soda" Ali snickered.

"Watch it" Hachi glared at her.

"Anyways, lets hope things go back to normal once we go back to school" Eren said.

"And lets pray that the boys won't be obsessed with us again once we get there because of the fanboys" Nexa sighed.

Thats right! All we can do now is hope and pray that they won't be obsessed otherwise we'll have no choice but to move somewhere far away and change our names and appearances so they won't ever find us. Its mostly a huge risk but we'll take it and this time, we'll bring fake mustaches with us in case we ever dress up as older guys and probably bring a dog with us to protect us from anything dangerous.

* * *

**One week later**

**Ali's p.o.v.**

"I can't believe we've been transferred to their school" I muttered in disbelief.

"I can't believe that Miyako convinced us to transfer all of us at their school" Kyoko sweat-dropped.

Right now, the girls and I are standing in front of the PPGZ's and RRBZ's high school with our boyfriends. Since we haven't seen the boys do anything bad or become obsessive with us, we thought that they actually changed for good and they're no longer obsessive with us anymore. However, they're still protective of us if any boy tries to flirt with us or look at us the wrong way.

"At least we won't have to deal with crazy boy anymore" Nexa said.

"Thats because your army of the undead killed him" Eren sighed.

"He deserved it for being a disgrace to all human beings by pranking the females!" Nexa shot back.

"I have to agree with her on that" Kaoru answered.

"Me too" Brick said.

"Try not to kill any more boys since its our job to do that" Naman slightly glared at Nexa.

"No promises" she answered.

"We should go in now before the bell rings" Momoko said.

"She's right we should" Miyako replied.

"At least the boys stopped being obsessive toward us" Hachi put her hands on her hips.

"Thats right" Shinji smirked while putting his arm around her.

"But we're not letting any boy steal you away from us" Butch said.

"Or try to check you out" Boomer replied.

"Yeah yeah, we get it! Lets just go so we could get this day over with" I sighed.

The boys put their arms around us as we walked toward the entrance of the building. Hachi's right, at least they stopped being obsessed with us. However, I didn't notice that the boys had their fingers crossed behind their backs and their smirks became dangerous whenever we aren't looking.

**The End**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Eve and I are going to do a prequel of this story which will show the Edo Era Boys and the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls past in the Edo Era. This prequel is part of the explanation from the Professor's story so I hope you'll like the prequel well and understand how the Edo Era Boys became obsessed with the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls. ^^**


End file.
